The Forbidden Child
by B. D. Legan
Summary: My first fanfic. It's awful; read if you want to see how suckish I was three years ago. :D - Percy has been taken from Camp Half-Blood. And when quest is organized to find him, something isn't right. Plus, old powers are rising. What could go wrong?
1. I Blow Up the Principal

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

**Scarlet POV**

"Wake up, girls! You're going to be late!" Neely's dad yelled at us from the kitchen.

By the way… my name is Scarlet Rose Potter. I'm 15 years old. My friends (friend, actually) would probably describe me as an energetic, fiery red head. I have emerald green eyes just like my father. We'll talk about him later… Now, you probably want to know who Neely is, right? Well, she's my best (only) friend. We're practically sisters! Her full name is Cornelia Jane Woodsman which is pretty funny because both her and her dad love the outdoors. She has dark chocolate hair and skin to match. I stay over there as much as I can because (now we'll get back to my dad) my dad is more than a little crazy. He thinks we are related to Harry Potter, and we can do magic. He said my mother was a witch… but I wouldn't know, because she left us when I was a baby. Neely's mom left when she was a baby, too. That's how we became friends.

"Come on, girls. I'm serious! We have to go, NOW!!!"

"We're coming, Dad!"

I glanced over at Neely. She was digging through a pile of clothes trying to find something to wear. FINALLY, she found something. Then, she threw her hair in a pony tail. All this happened in about five seconds. Luckily I was already ready because she ran out the door followed by Mr. Woodsman.

The car ride to school was really weird. Mr. Woodsman said, "Now girls, if anything unusual happens today at school, just go this address. Promise me this."

"Umm… ok, sure…" we both said.

The address wasn't too far away from the school or their house. It was on Long Island. Camp Half-blood Hill. Weird name, but easy to remember.

Oh no. We made it to school. Our first day of high school to be exact. It looked just like your typical high school. Hmm… someone's coming over to talk to us.

"Hi! My name is Grover Underwood. I'll umm… be your protector… err… guide. I'll PROTECT you from mean 'teachers'."

What does that mean. And, did he say our protector?

"Oh. That's nice of you. Well, my name's Cornelia. Neely for short. And this is Scarlet."

"Great. Ok, so Neely and Scarlet. Nice to meet you. I'm Grover."

"You just said that."

"Oh… right, sorry."

RRRIIINNNGGG!!!

Saved by the bell!

"Got to go! Meet you guys for lunch? It's enchiladas!!!"

"OK!!!"

Once he was out of sight, I turned to Neely. "Was that the kind of unusual your dad meant?"

"Ha ha. Very funny. Dad did look serious when he said that, though…"

With that we headed to our first period… English.

"Good morning class," a women who look suspiciously like Neely said. "My name is Ar… Miss A. Today we will be beginning a chapter on Greek myths. Now I will say a god or goddess and you have to say their power, or what it is they stand for. Ok. Aphrodite:"

"LOVE!" everyone shouted.

"Correct. She is… err… was married to Hephaestus but she was in love with?"

"ARES!"

"Right again. Ares WAS the god of war. Next is Apollo?"

"MUSIC"

"And?"

"POETRY, MEDICINE, PROPHECIES, AND ARCHERY!"

"And his twin sister WAS?"

"ARTEMIS!"

"Great job! She WAS the goddess of the hunt. She was a maiden goddess meaning she did NOT HAVE KIDS!!!"

Was it just me or was Miss A looking right at Neely as she said (yelled) that? Must have been me.

An announment came on the intercome: "Attention all students and staff members. Sorry for this interruption. Would all 9th graders and their teachers please report to the gym for a welcoming assembly. Thank you."

"Ok kids. You heard her." She seemed to have snapped out of her little fit… "Let's all go to the gym."

All the kids ran out as fast as they could. On the way to the gym, I asked Neely, "What was up with Miss A?"

Neely was as white as a sheet. "I- I don't know." Then she walked off.

I found Neely setting by herself. She looked seriously spooked.

"Scarlet. Miss A said something really weird to me on the way out. She told me to cut the principal's head off."

"She was joking, right? I mean, she was smiling, wasn't she?"

"No, I don't think she was."

Then the principal came up on stage… only she didn't look like a principal.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Th- th- that looks like Lamia." I was seriously spooked.

"Scarlet, isn't she from Greek myths? WAIT. Doesn't she eat kids?"

"Y- y- yeah. This must have been the 'weird' your dad was talking about."

"Ya think?!?"

Just then Grover came running over to us. Does he have horns on his head. Well, weirder things have happened.

"Neely. Scarlet. We really need to get you guys to camp. Come on."

"Wait. What camp?"

"Camp Half-blood."

"That's the camp dad was talking about. Do you think he knew what was going to happen today?"

"Your dad probably could see through the mist"

"Mist?"

"It disguises all the mythical being so mortals can't see them for who they really are."

Mythical things... What's going on here. "Grover, I guess take us to camp, will ya!

"Umm… well, first you need to umm… kill Lamia."

"WHAT?!?" We both said.

Then something even stranger happened. A cauldron appeared above my head then it disappeared.

"Umm… WHAT WAS THAT?"

Grover very calmly told me, "You just got claimed! Your mother is Hecate!"

"Hecate. Like in Greek myths? But she's not real. Besides, my mother left me when I was a baby."

"The Greek gods and goddesses are very much alive today. They move with civilization. And your mother is Hecate. Goddess of witches and magic. You can probably do magic just like she can."

"You mean my dad isn't crazy. All the things he said were true. Whoa… so I'm like a witch?!?"

"Hold on. So Scarlet is a daughter of Hecate. So, who is my mom?"

"Well, Neely, you are undetermined at this moment. But soon you will be claimed!"

"Oh…"

"Now Scarlet. I need you to use your magic to destroy Lamia. Just imagine her blowing up. Oh! And pray to your mom. Ask her for help." Lamia swallowed a random screaming teenager.

"Umm… Hey mom err… Hecate. Could you umm… possibly blow up the principal? Please?"

BOOOOOOOOOOM!!! Lamia exploded before she could eat any more kids.

"Wow! Great job Scarlet!"

"Thanks you guys, but I'm a little tired now."

"Umm… Scarlet… are you awake?"

"…………"

"Ok. Neely, we're going to have to carry her. You grab her arms and I'll grab her feet."

"Oh good. I don't want her feet!" They walked outside.

"Hey Grover. Isn't that my dad?"

"Aw, yes. Right on time. He'll be driving us to camp. Hey Mr. Woodsman. Thanks for coming!"

"You know my dad?"

"Not officially, Honey. But I have spoke to Grover before. I asked him to watch over you two. He didn't do a good job on Scarlet, by the looks of it."

"It wasn't my fault!" Grover protested.

"Yeah, dad. Really. Scarlet saved everyone then she fainted."

"Sure she did. Aw- ha. Looks like we're here. Camp Half-blood. I can't go any farther so this is goodbye for now. I love you sweetheart. You and Scarlet behave now, ok. And Grover, try to keep them safe!"

"Whoa. What's going on?" I must have been out cold.

"Oh good. Now we don't have to carry you!"

"… Aw… Mr. Woodsman. Why are you crying?" He had tears streaming down his face.

"I- I'm not crying. It's just really dusty here. You guys better go now, and BE CAREFUL!"

"Bye!!!"

So we began the long walk up the hill to our new future at Camp Half-blood!

**Thanks for reading my first chapter! This my first story on FanFiction so I hope it turns out alright. Please review... It would really help (and make me happy!) Oh, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks, again!**


	2. The New Girl Gets a Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. (I wish I did)**

**WARNING: I switch character's POV three times in this chapter so read carefully!**

**Oh, and thanks for the wonderful reviews!**

**Now on to the story!!!**

**Scarlet POV**

Wow, this view is amazing! "So, Grover, this is Half-blood Hill?"

"Umm… Yeah! Scarlet, Neely, Welcome to Camp Half-blood!"

"It's really pretty here." Neely said.

"........."

"Grover? Hey! EARTH TO GROVER!"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry… so many memories…"

"GROVER!"

"Sorry, sorry, gosh! Umm… well… this is Thaila's Tree. Oh! And on it's branch is the…"

"Golden Fleece! NO WAY!" It was so shiny... like new pennies.

"Scarlet's an expert on Greek mythology. She knows everything there is to know!"

"Yeah, well, I do!… So Grover, how did they get the Golden Fleece away from Polyphemus?"

"Well, Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Tyson, and I journey to the Sea of Monsters. Actually, Polyphemus kidnapped me and they had to rescue me… but I still helped get it!"

"No way?!? YOU? I mean seriously?"

"Yeah well, it wasn't easy."

"Oh… so… what do we do now?"

"Umm… I suppose we should go to the Big House. It's well, the big, white house in front of us."

"Right, ok. So lead the way Grover!"

I whispered to Neely, "Your dad trusted Grover to take care of us? This'll be interesting!"

"You're telling me. But don't be so hard on him."

"Well, we are a big handful!"

We made it to the Big House. I understand why they call it big! Anyways, I saw two men playing a card game on the front porch. One man was small but very porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it almost looked purple. He looked like a cherub, but middle-aged. And the man next him was in a wheelchair. He had thinning brown hair and a scraggly beard.

"Umm…"

"Grover, my boy, stop stuttering and come out and say it!" The man in the wheelchair said.

"Right, sorry! So, Mr. D, Chiron, this is Scarlet, daughter of Hecate."

"Ah, I love your hair! Is it natural or dyed?"

"Uh… It's natural…" I told the man with bloodshot eyes.

"Oh! Splendid! Dyed just isn't as good!"

"Ok.. And this is Cornelia. Well, Neely for short. She hasn't been claimed, yet…"

"Not to worry, Neely," the man I assumed to be Chiron said. "You'll know who your mother is soon."

"Yeah, well… I wouldn't count on it. Olympians aren't know to keep their agreements." Was it just me or was Mr. D staring right at Neely as he said that last part?

"Oh, have some faith, Dionysus."

"Wait you're Dionysus… as in the wine dude?!?" An actual god! So cool... But he's the god, a bit of a disappointment.

Just then Mr. D turned many shades of colors at once. "I. AM. THE. GOD. OF. WINE. Not the wine dude!"

"Children, close your eyes!"

And then, with a blinding flash, Dionysus revealed his true form, leaving behind a faint scent of grapes.

"Sorry you guys had to see that. Grover, would you please go get Annabeth and Percy?"

"Sure Chiron. Be right back!" Grover galloped off.

"So, As you know, the gods are alive today. I am Chiron…"

"But aren't you a centaur! Where are your umm… horse parts?"

"I am afraid they were broken in battle."

"Oh… so carry on."

"Thank you Scarlet. So, as I was saying… the gods and goddesses are alive and well today. They move with western civilization. So today, Mt. Olympus is located on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building."

"But there aren't really 600 floors in the Empire State Building, are there?"

"That's for you to decide, my young Neely."

"So, that mean the Underworld is real too?" Greek mythology is SO cool!

"Yes child. It exists on the edge of civilization. Right now it is currently located in Los Angeles. "

"Weird…"

"So, do you two have any other questions?"

"Well, not at the moment… but maybe later!"

"Hey Chiron!" a boy with brown hair came in follow by Grover and then a girl with blonde hair. They both looked around mine and Neely's age.

"Ah, Percy, Annabeth. Glad you two could make it."

"Yeah." the boy, Percy, mumbled.

"Of course I would come. Now Percy on the other hand…"

"Please excuse them you guys. They were having an argument with I found them." Grover explained.

"Were not!"

"Percy, it's better to tell the truth than to LIE! Yes we were fighting, Chiron."

"I'll let you two work this out. Anyways… this is Scarlet, daughter of Hecate."

"Cool, so can you do magic and stuff?" Percy asked me.

"She might not know yet, Seaweed Brain!"

"I bet she does. She's probably slayed lots of beast without even touching them, right?!?"

"Well… I did make Lamia explode…" (and then I fainted...)

"See, Wise Girl, I told you so!"

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain."

"AND THIS IS NEELY! SHE HASN'T BEEN DETERMINED YET!" Chiron had to yell over their argument.

"Oh. Well don't worry Neely. You'll be claimed soon. Right Chiron. That was part of the agreement."

"Well, Percy. We can only hope and pray that she gets claimed…" Everyone was staring at Chiron. He seemed deep in thought.

"CHIRON!!!"

"Hmm… Sorry… Percy, would you please give Scarlet and Neely a tour of the camp? And Grover, I think you deserve to go talk with Juniper for a while.

"Oh right, Juniper." He was staring at Neely. "Umm… bye Neely. Oh! I mean bye everyone. Bye!" Grover left for the second time.

"Is he always this weird, Chiron?

"Well, his heart is in the right place… Percy, please give them a tour of camp."

"Can I say no?"

"No."

"Then of course I will. Come on… Neelet and Scarly?"

"It's Neely and Scarlet."

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I've just been so busy basically rebuilding everything."

"Why, what happened?" Neely wondered aloud.

"Only the second Titan War! Yeah, I defeated Kronos, pretty sweet. I know!"

"You did that all by yourself, WOW!"

"Umm… basically… So, here's the armory, the archery range, the stables… 'Oh hey Blackjack!"

"Is that a black pegasus?" He was beautiful.

"Yep! As I was saying, there's the javelin range, amphitheater, the arena, and the mess hall." It was a building without a roof or walls.

"What happens when it rains?" He looked at me real crazy.

"Wow you're funny! Ha, ha! But umm…it doesn't rain unless we want it to, duh!"

"Oh." I dropped the subject.

I whispered to Neely, "This place just keeps getting weirder!"

"Yeah."

"Now for the cabins. Most of the new cabins are still being constructed."

"Because of the war, right?" I asked.

"No, actually I helped negotiate an agreement with the gods where they had to claim every child they had before the child's 13th birthday. Or later in your guy's case. Also, since Mt. Olympus was destroyed, Annabeth has been redesigning it and in the agreement, there had to be statues and temples for every god, not just the twelve Olympians. It's really going to look nice once she's done with it!"

"Wow, you really like Annabeth, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do quite a bit…" He gets a dreamy look on his face.

"PERCY! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!"

"What? What happened? Oh! Sorry… But umm… wait, what were we talking about?"

"The cabins. You were going to show us the cabins."

"Oh, right. Ok. So, this is my cabin. Well, Poseidon's actually. But technically it's just mine since no one else stays here but me and my half- brother, Tyson. Tyson's helping our dad at his palace since it was destroyed, too."

"This must have been some war you guys had going on. But how could mortals not notice?"

"Hmm… well, I'm not really sure how mist works but it disguises what's really going on. But mortals do notice some of its effects, like the weather changes. Take Global Warming for instance. I mean sure, it causes a slight rise in temperature, but come on, most of that is just the Olympians fighting amongst themselves."

"Huh… that's actually pretty cool!"

"Yeah, it is interesting!"

"Well, back to the cabins. Actually, there's too many to show you. So, oh. You do need to see Annabeth's. Her mom is Athena."

"Her mom is Athena? That is SO cool! I always loved Athena!" Neely told Percy proudly.

"Yeah, one of Neely's hero has always been Athena."

"Well, that's nice. Uh oh. Turn the other direction and keep your head down."

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Then a big, tall, muscular, all together extremely mean looking girl came barreling towards us.

"Hey, Water Boy! Brought me a snack did you? I love newbies!"

"Hey Clarisse. Good to see you, too. This is Neely and Scarlet."

"Hi, Clarisse. I LOVE that name! My real name is Cornelia. I HATE it! That's why people call me Neely. Wow! Where did you get such big muscles? Are they real? Could I feel one? Please???" Just to let you know, when Neely gets nervous, she tends to talk more.

"Wow, Percy. This one acts so much like Selena that it's scary."

"Wait, who's Selena?" I asked.

"Just a girl who used to go to camp here. She was a daughter of Aphrodite." Clarisse explained.

"Why doesn't she go here anymore?"

"Neely, don't…" Percy tried to warn her.

"No Percy. She needs to know. Listen here girly, During the second Titan War, lots of people died, and Selena was one of those people. She acted rash and went into battle. She wasn't thinking. If I had been there, if I had listened to her… She died. END. OF. STORY. GOODBYE."

Clarisse stomped off and into her cabin. Several of her brothers and sisters came running out of the cabin afterwards.

"Is that the same Clarisse that helped you guys rescue the Golden Fleece?"

"Yeah."

"So, are you guys friends?"

"You think I'm friends with that bulldozer of a girl… well, yeah. We can be friends, you know. When she's not angry, or in a bad mood, or in a good mood, actually."

"Weird…" This is getting confusing.

"Here's the Hermes cabin." The cabin looked more like an old, summer camp. Emphasis on the old. "Neely, here are your councilors… for now. This is Travis and Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes."

"I'm his favorite!" yelled one of the Stolls. (I couldn't tell which one was which!)

"No, I am!" yelled the other Stoll.

"We went over this and we agreed that I'm his favorite. Gosh!"

"Umm… ok Neely. Try to calm them down. Scarlet, come with me. I'll show you the cabin for Hecate."

"Bye Neely! And have fun!"

"Miss you, too Scarlet!"

After walking a ways, we found Hecate's cabin. Well, I did, actually. Percy didn't know the difference between Mania's and Janus' cabin. That's a boy for you.

"So, I guess this is Hecate's cabin…" Percy mumbled.

The building was gorgeous to say the least! It was made of some sort of purple stone, kind of like amethyst, but different. If you get really close, you could see little engravings in ancient Greek. Surprisingly, I could read them! One said:

_'Goddess, let all good blessings come to thee, _

_Love and money fair to see._

_Let all happiness and love_

_Be heaped upon thee from above._

_Bring in, bring in, as the moon doth swell,_

_Whatever Thou needest to keep thee well.'_

Anyways, the roof was green stone as well as the door. On the door were Hecate's symbols of power, the cauldron and the crossroads. An eerie green fog seemed to being glowing all around it. Inside was everything a witch could ever need, like a frog's tongue or the Minotaur's horn. It was very spooky… and I loved it!

"Well, I better get going…" You could tell he was getting freaked out. "Oh, and dinner starts at six so don't be late! Ok, so bye!"

It's great to have this whole cabin to myself, but I'm a bit lonely. I think I'll see how Neely's doing.

**Percy POV**

Wow. That cabin was a bit freaky! I think I'll go see what Chiron and Annabeth were talking about.

"Ah, Percy. Glad you could join us!" Chiron didn't look that glad.

"So what's going on?"

"Well, Chiron has a hunch on who Neely's mom is." The always beautiful Annabeth said.

"Really? That's great!"

"If my suspicions are correct, it is most certainly not great." Chiron said with a grim expression on his face.

"Hmm… Well, who do you think it is? Oh wait, let me guess. Is she my sister? No wait, that wouldn't work… unless her dad is actually her step-dad. No… Oh! I know! She's Annabeth's sister! Annabeth, now I know you might be kind of jealous of her, but I assure you that you're the only girl for me!"

"Awe… that's sweet Percy, but no, Chiron thinks her mom is actually…"

BOOOOOOM! A big puff of smoke erupts on the porch and engulfs Percy. Once it clears, he's nowhere to be seen.

**Annabeth POV**

"Chiron, Chiron! Where's Percy? Please tell me this is some kind of joke. Ok Percy, you can come out now!"

"Annabeth, I am afraid this is no joke. I think Percy has been captured."

"What do you mean? Like when I was taken to Mt. Tam?"

"I am afraid this is exactly like that."

"Hey you guys. Are you ok? I heard a big explosion when I was talking to Juniper… Wait, where's Percy?" Grover was looking around frantically.

"Oh, Grover. Someone took Percy." I was trying to hold in the tears.

"Well, did you see who did it?"

"No G, he was poofed away like I did when we were at Westover Hall."

"Ah man. This insn't good. This isn't good at all. Do you think Kronos did this?"

"No, Grover. My father won't be coming back for sometime. I this was someone from Mt. Olympus."

"But who? We have to find him. I need a quest now Chiron, now!" I was yelling really loud.

"Yes, at once. But Rachel, being our new oracle, has already headed home for school. We'll have to see if we can Iris- Message her."

"Chiron, Chiron! Hello? Is this thing on? CHIRON! EARTH TO CHIRON!" I had never been more glad to see Rachel in my life!

"Rachel, I was just about to I-M you… I assume you have a prophecy?"

"Umm… yeah. Funny story actually… So I was setting in Science. We were learning about the water cycle. Oh hey Annabeth and Grover! How's it going?"

"Rachel! Please get on with it!"

"Oh right, sorry. So, here's the prophecy…

'Four shall journey to the land of the old

To battle one who's heart has turned cold

The Forbidden Hero's final stand

Shall reveal the lost on sacred land'

"Great, ok. So lets go!"

"Hold on Annabeth. This prophecy's not for you. It's for, well hold on. I'll just show you the drawing. It's a bit rough…"

The drawing was of a smaller girl with long, dark, straight hair. It looked like…

"Chiron, it's Neely! But why? This has nothing to do with… oh no, if you're right about Neely, then…"

"Annabeth dear, we should discuss this in a more private area. Thank you Rachel, and have fun in Science. Grover, please go get Neely. We have some things to discuss."

**Love the cliff hanger, right? It'll be a while before I can update again because we are going camping. As always, thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Complications Arise

**Sorry for the long wait. Like I said before, I've been camping. Hope you enjoy!**

**WARNING: MAJOR PLOT TWIST INSIDE!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Percy Jackson (I'm trying to work out that little kink!)**

**Neely POV**

Do you know how uncomfortable it is to have two strangers staring at you? Well, it rates as a ten on my uncomfortable scale!

Anyways, I was sitting on a bed in the Hermes cabin. On the bed across from me sat Connor and Travis Stoll. They looked like zombies, just setting there, unblinking.

"KNOCK KNOCK! Can I come in? Scarlet, daughter of Hecate is here! Oh, I just love saying that!!!"

"Scarlet! I've never been so glad to see you before in my life!" I jumped up real quick and ran to give her a hug. I whispered in her ear, "Save me from the zombies!" She just laughed.

"So Neely," Scarlet began as she glanced over at the Stoll brothers. They were slapping each other. "Have you gotten used to the fact that we're part god? We're practically immortal!"

"You know Scar, I don't think I believe this stuff 100% yet…"

"Well, believe it or not, it's still pretty cool!"

"NEELY! NEELY! NEELY! Oh, I'm glad you're in here!" Grover looked like he was going to jump out of his skin. "Chiron needs you at the big house, NOW!"

"Oh… ok. A personal call to the Big House. How neat is this? Come on Scarlet, I need you!" I yelled as we ran out the door.

We ran all the way to the big house.

"Neely, please come in," Chiron called from the parlor. "And you too, Scarlet." He looked really worried.

"Ok… sure." I heard Scarlet mumble.

Once inside, Chiron said, "Neely, I'm just going to come right out and say it. You got a quest."

"What do you mean, I got a quest? I just got to camp. I'm not supposed to get a quest, yet!" They must have been pulling a joke on me.

"Neely, my dear, it doesn't matter if you just got here, the oracle choose you to lead this quest. It will be very dangerous. Will you accept?" Maybe Chiron is serious after all. He doesn't look like he's kidding.

"Umm… I think I accept. What do I have to do?"

"Well, first you should hear the quest. Here goes…

'Four shall journey to the land of the old,

To battle one whose heart has turned cold,

The Forbidden Hero's final stand,

Shall reveal the lost on sacred land'

Everyone was silent. "So, do you still accept?" Chiron asked again.

"Yes… YES I ACCEPT!" I was raring to go. The more I thought about it, the less the prophecy made sense. "So, what does the prophecy mean"

"Well," Annabeth began. "Four shall journey to the land of the old'. That mean four people will go to the land of the old, or Greece, right, Chiron?"

"Right you are, Annabeth. And 'To battle one whose heart has turned cold' probably means someone from Mt. Olympus is mad, so you will have to battle said person."

"But what about 'The Forbidden Hero's final stand?" Scarlet asked before I could.

"Well," Chiron looked over at Annabeth. "Prophecies often have double meanings…"

"It could mean a variety of things." Annabeth quickly said. They must be hiding something.

"Right... and 'Shall reveal the lost on sacred land' means?" I asked.

"Since Percy was taken that probably means…"

"Wait. Percy was taken? But he just gave us a tour of the camp. How could he be gone?"

"Percy was taken a few minutes after he returned from your tour." Chiron told us.

"Hmm…" This is very weird.

"Anyways, we should find Percy on sacred ground, like a temple." Annabeth finished.

"It sounds fairly straight forward. I'm ready!"

Then something even weirder happened. A big, black cloud appeared above my head.

"What's that?" I figured it was something Scarlet did, what with her magic skills not being so great, yet.

"Chiron, this doesn't make any sense." Annabeth looked even more confused than I did.

"Hey you guys! Could someone please tell what's going on above my head?"

"Neely, you just got claimed." Chiron said with a confused look on his face.

"Well, so who's my mom?" This is good. Now I can finally figure out who my mom really is.

"We don't know, but we do know your father is Erebus, the god of darkness and shadows." Chiron got about ten times more pale than normal as he said that.

"No. My dad is Brian Woodsman."

"Neely dear, there is no mistake. Your father is Erebus."

I'm getting sick to my stomach now. I choked back my tears. "But that means my dad isn't my real dad! My whole life has been a lie. I mean, my dad's not even related to me!"

"Now Neely, your mom might have asked your father to take care of you before she di…"

I started crying then. "You think my mom is dead? This is… This is…" Then I felt a tug at the center of my gut. Suddenly I exploded into a huge puff of black smoke.

**Annabeth POV**

"Umm… I think I'll go try to find her…" Scarlet scampered out the room like a mouse.

Now it's just me, Chiron, and Grover.

"Chiron. What's going on. This is SO confusing. You said she was supposed to be the Forbidden daughter of Artemis! What's the deal?"

"Wait. Daughter of Artemis? No wonder I liked her so much. Oh! Don't tell Juniper!"

"Annabeth, Grover, something isn't quite right here. Erebus is an old god. One I had nearly forgotten about. To see that he has has a child now… this just doesn't sound right. Hmm…"

"Chiron, CHIRON! I think you need to get your ears checked! CHIRON!" We all turned and sure enough, there was Rachel, again…

"Rachel, I hear you loud and clear! Do you have something new?"

"Umm… sort of. I had another vision and I think it's linked to the one I just gave you. Here goes:

'A fading god shall soon make way,

For a rising power to rule the day'

And that's it. So umm… BYE!" Rachel waved her hand through the picture and she was gone.

"Well, this makes no sense whatsoever!" I said.

"Ah, Annabeth. I think this has helped quite a bit. Grover, would you please go round up Scarlet and Neely, again. I do believe we have some travel details to discuss."

"Sure Chiron." Grover muttered.

**Grover POV**

I wonder if this is how Hermes feels, always delivering messages for the gods. It's like I never get a break. Always going to and fro… but that's what satyrs are for. Oh! There's my Juniper! A little side trip won't hurt. Besides, I deserve a break.

"Grover, honey, what's wrong? Are you looking for someone? Is it that Neely girl, again? Come on Grover, you can tell me."

"Jeez Juniper. Quit being such a mama goat. And yes, have you seen Neely and/or Scarlet?"

"Hmm… well, I did see the girl with the red hair go by a few minutes ago. I think she was headed towards the Hermes cabin."

"Thanks June! Oh and uh… I might be going on a dangerous quest so if you can't find me, you'll know where I am. Bye!"

"Grover, be careful!" Juniper yelled as I ran away.

Now where did they go? Well, I guess I'll try the Hermes cabin first.

Here goes nothing. I walked inside.

"Umm… Connor, Travis, have you guys seen Neely and Scarlet?"

"Yeah! And Neely gave us the scare of our lives!" Travis, I think it was Travis, yelled.

"True that brother!" Connor yelled.

"Ok… well, what happened?" I asked.

"Only a big, black cloud came in and turned into Neely!" Connor said.

"Yeah, and then the Neely-cloud started packing her bags." Travis added.

"And then," Connor began. "Scarlet ran in. She didn't even knock!"

"What has happened to common courtesy these days?" Travis asked.

"Umm… I don't know." Being in here always makes me uncomfortable. "So where did they go?"

"They said they were going to talk." Travis was getting distracted by a fly buzzing around.

"At the stables. Neely said she always feels better around animals." Connor was getting distracted as well.

"Thanks you guys." I hurried out of there as fast as I could.

"Yeah!"

"Anytime!" I heard something break from inside their cabin. Then I heard laughter.

As I was running towards the stables, I saw a girl with black, spiky hair and a big, punky jacket sitting against a tree drawing. I stopped.

"Thaila?"

"Who's Thaila?" the girl asked.

As she looked up, I saw her eyes were solid black. Like no white whatsoever.

"Oh." She turned bright red. "I was born this way. Chiron says that's how my mom's eyes are. By the way, I'm Lyla, Daughter of Mania, goddess of insanity."

"Oh, cool… Have seen a girl with chocolate hair and a girl with red hair go by here?" Her eyes were a bit distracting.

"Do they look like this?" She showed me a drawing of two girls arguing.

"Yeah, that's them. Where are they?"

"They're right behind you."

Sure enough, there they were. Just like the drawing, only they were talking now.

"Wow! Thanks Lyla!"

"Anytime. And hold on, you never told me your name."

"It's Grover… got to go!"

"Oh, ok. Go then Grover! And remember, things aren't always what they seem." Lyla yelled as I ran over to Neely and Scarlet.

"Hey Grover." Neely said with fake enthusiasm. "Scarlet convinced me to go on the quest."

"Oh, that's great! Then come on. Let's get you back to the big house." I said. As we were leaving, I looked over at Lyla. She mouthed the word 'remember' then she smiled and poofed.

Weird. Then we started our walk to the big house.

**Annabeth POV**

"Ok, so Annabeth, you promise to not mention what we just talked about to anyone." Chiron said.

"I swear on the River Styx." Thunder boomed in the distance. "So, where's Grover with the party?"

"They'll be here soon, child."

Then Grover came in followed by Scarlet and Neely.

"Look who I found!" That's Grover for you. Always looking on the bright side of things.

"Excellent job Grover. So, Neely, are you ready for your quest?" Chiron asked.

"Yes, I think so." Neely looked worried.

"Hey, it won't be so bad." I tried to assure her.

"Annabeth is right. There is nothing to fear. I've already got your flights booked. You'll be leaving at four tomorrow. Now all you have to do is choose three people you wish to accompany you."

"Well, it's pretty obvious who I'll choose," Neely said. "Scarlet, you're my best friend so you have to come. And Grover, because without you, neither of us would be here. And finally, Annabeth, because you really want to find Percy. I still don't understand why this isn't your quest, though."

"It matters not whose quest it is, but the teamwork that happens while on it, so work together. Tomorrow evening, you leave for Greece!" Another wise quote from Chiron.

"Finally! Now we're one step closer to finding Percy!" Everyone turned and looked at me. Did I say that out loud? Oops!

**Thank you for reading! Please review you guys! I only have four reviews... it would be nice to have at least ten, PRETTY PLEASE!**


	4. Grover, I am Your Father

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to all the wonderful people who have reviewed my story. Special thanks to karmabear2050! You are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Percy Jackson... but I do own my characters!!!**

**Annabeth POV**

Dreams for a half-blood are rarely just dreams. They often give us a glimpse of what's happening somewhere else, but never give us enough information.

That night I dreamt of Percy.

'It started where all I could see was a necklace. It was a sphere that constantly shifted colors on a chain of gold. Then, it zoomed up real close on the sphere, almost like I was going inside it. That's when I saw Percy. He was sitting in the corner of a small, white room. There wasn't any windows or a door, nor any furniture. Percy had his hands over his ears yelling, "STOP IT! MAKE IT STOP!" Make what stop? That's when I heard it. A dull roar at first, then it got louder and louder. Like lots of people whispering at once. Not enough noise at once, but when millions are combined, it can be deadly. Percy was screaming now, jerking back and forth, tears running down his face, begging for it to stop.

That's when I heard someone say, louder than all the other whispers, "Ha! Ha! Ha! Suffer little hero! Maybe I'll let you go… in a few hundred years!"

I woke with a start. My alarm clock said 1:33 A.M. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I went outside. I decided to head down to the ocean. Percy says it always calms him down. Percy… After walking for a bit, I saw a man fishing. I hadn't walked far enough to be out of the magic border yet, had I? I turned the way, hoping he hadn't seen me. Too late.

He said, "Ah, Annabeth! I had hoped you'd stop by."

The man had on a Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts. He had an extremely deep tan, and a weathered, kind face.

"Umm… do I know you?" I asked the strange man.

The man replied, "Of course you do! You are dating my son, aren't you?"

"Poseidon?"

"Yes! It is I, the ruler of the sea!"

"Oh, umm… hi Poseidon…" Talking to gods still make me nervous. "So what brings you to Camp Half-blood?"

"I came to wish you good luck on your quest. That's all. Does a god need an excuse to visit his future daughter-in-law?"

"Daughter-in-law?!?" I think I just choked.

"Oh! Erm… if that's a bit too fast for you … I didn't mean…"

Awkward much?

"So," Poseidon began, changing the subject. "I brought you a little something to help along on your quest."

"It's not MY quest. It's Neely's…"

"But you are going on it, are you not?"

"Well, yes…"

"Then it's just as much your quest as it is this Neely girl!"

"Yeah! I guess you're right!"

"I always am." Long pause. "Anyways, here is your gift that I promised you." He handed me a small bottle of salt.

"Salt?"

"Not just salt, my dear, Sea Salt, from my kingdom, Atlantis. It's very hard to come by these days… Just be careful with it."

"Is it extra salty or something?" I joked.

"More salty than you could ever imagine…" He seemed lost in thought.

I wiped the grin off my face. "Thank you, Lord Poseidon. But when will I know when to use it?"

"Oh, you'll know when the time comes!" And with that, he melted into the sea.

I checked my watch. I said 2:46 A.M. I should get back to my cabin.

On the way there, I passed Hecate's cabin. There was a big boom and an explosion that flashed many different colors. I ran in to see if anyone was hurt.

"Are you ok?" I yelled through the smoke.

Then I heard giggling. 'I think that was the wrong ingredient!" a girl said.

"Yeah, I just hope nobody heard that!" another girl said.

"Hello! Are you guys ok?" I yelled again.

A big, black cloud erupted from the other side of the room and became Neely. "Of course we're ok, silly!"

"Oh. You almost gave me heartattack!" Most of the smoke had cleared now. "Neely, why aren't you in your cabin?"

"Chiron said they didn't have a cabin for Erebus, yet. And I did NOT want to spend one more minute with the Stoll brothers!" Neely told me.

"And anyways," Scarlet continued. "We wanted to practice our powers for the quest tomorrow. Hey, Annabeth?"

"What?"

"What kind of powers do you have?"

"Well…" I thought a minute. "I'm super smart. And I'm really good at coming up with strategies!"

"Oh. That's neat." Scarlet tried to sound upbeat.

"So what powers do you guys have?" I said, changing the subject.

"Umm… I can blend into shadows and reappear somewhere else. Scarlet's magic book called it Shadow Shifting."

"And I am a witch! I can do magic, like spells and stuff!" Scarlet sure likes talking about herself.

"Wow! Your guy's powers are SO cool!" Being smart didn't sound so cool anymore…

"Hey! I know! Do you want to spend the rest of the night with us? So we can get to know each other better and stuff?" Neely asked me.

"Oh. Sure! Sure it'd be fun. Let me just go get some stuff from my cabin, first. See ya in a bit!"

"Ok! We won't blow anything else up while you're gone!" Someone yelled as I ran out the door.

Back at my cabin, I decided to pack my cap of invisibility, a picture of me and Percy when we went to the carnival, my cell phone (turned off!), and an extra change of clothes.

'Knock Knock' Who could be at the door at this time of night?

"Hello?" I said as I answered the door. "Chiron, what's wrong?"

"Nothing to worry about, Annabeth. It's just that I scheduled the flights for the wrong time. Your flights leave at four A.M. not four P.M."

"That's not good! That means we need to leave in like…" I looked at my watch- 3:11 A.M. "NOW!"

"I know, Annabeth. Grover is getting Scarlet and Neely. Argus is waiting at he top of the hill with a van, so lets go!"

"Right!"

We joined Scarlet, Neely, and Grover halfway there.

"Chiron, who is Argus? Grover wouldn't tell me!" Scarlet said.

"Argus is our hundred eyed security guard." Chiron answered.

"Oh… she looked spooked.

"Now children, be careful. Some things just are right with this quest. Argus will drive you to the airport and then after that you're by yourself."

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GO!" How could Scarlet be this happy this early?

"After you, ladies." Grover helped Scarlet and Neely into the van.

"Annabeth, may I speak with you for a moment?" Chiron asked.

"Sure. Guys, don't leave without me!" I called.

"Now Annabeth, I want you to watch Neely. I think she might have more powers than we think, with her father being a creation god."

"Of course I'll watch her! And thanks, Chiron. For everything!" Tears began collecting in my eyes. Then I gave the man who's always been there for me a big hug.

"Just promise me you'll be careful." His voice was starting to break, too.

"I promise Chiron."

"Well then go! What are you waiting for?" He put on a fake smile.

I think he felt the same thing I did. That something big was going to happen. Something both good and bad. I wiped a tear from my eye and climbed into the van. As we pulled away, I didn't look back.

"Annabeth, what did Chiron want to talk to you about?" Grover asked.

"He just told me to be careful. All of us actually."

"Right." I'm sure that Grover, being a satyr, could read my mixed up emotions better than I could.

"So Annabeth, I'm sorry we couldn't have that sleepover! Maybe once we get back we can!" Scarlet said.

"Alright. I'll hold you to it!" I had a feeling that promise wouldn't be kept…

"Do you think I can take off my shoes, Annabeth? They're starting to hurt." Grover said.

Scarlet answered before I could. "Sure you can. Unless you have stinky feet!" Grover laughed.

"Real funny, Scarlet. Well, here goes." Grover pulled off his fake feet.

"Eek! Grover! Where are your feet?" Neely asked panicky.

"What do you mean? They're right here. Although I prefer the term hooves." Grover said calmly.

"HOOVES?!?" Scarlet and Neely both said together.

"Umm… yeah. I am a satyr, remember?"

"A satyr? I'm afraid you forgot to tell me that small detail!" Neely said as she scooted away from Grover.

"Hey!" Grover held up his hands defensively. "There's nothing wrong with being a satyr!"

"Yeah. Grover's the best." I tried to say without cracking a smile.

"Thank you, Annabeth!" Grover exclaimed.

"So the horns I saw on your head in the gym were real! That's why you always wear a hat!" Scarlet said excitedly.

"Yep! They, along with my hooves and legs, are 100% goat!"

"Wow… that's a lot for a girl to take in at once!" Neely said as she plastered herself against the window.

"Calm down Neelz, Being part goat is… interesting… So, Argus," Scarlet said changing the subject. "Do you really have a hundred eyes?"

Argus shook his head yes.

"Umm… have you always worked at Camp Half-blood?"

Argus shook his head no.

Scarlet leaned over and asked me, "Does he ever talk?"

"No," I whispered back. "Some say he has an eye on his tongue!"

Scarlet looked up at Argus. A few eyes winked at her.

"Ahhhhhg!" Scarlet jumped up and hit her head on the roof. Argus rolled his eyes. It looked really cool, in a weird way.

"Calm down, Scarlet!" Neely said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed (except Argus).

"Looks like we're here!" Grover said. "And not a moment to spare."

I looked at my watch. It read 3:56 A.M.

"Hopefully it's behind schedule." I said.

"Yeah." someone mumbled.

Argus dropped us off at the door. We walked in. There wasn't anyone there. It was complety deserted.

Neely must have read my mine. " Where's everyone?"

"Well, it is pretty early… But it's still odd…" Grover trailed off.

"There's the ticket desk. Let's go."

"Can I help you?" A short, stubby man that looked quite a bit like Grover asked.

Grover was frozen with a shocked look on his face. "Grover, are you ok? Earth to Grover. Snap out of it. You have the tickets!"

"Did I hear you say, Grover?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Yes… I did. Why?" I asked.

"I once had a son named Grover. Haven't seen him since I left, though. He's probably dead by now…"

"I'm sorry. What do you mean, he's probably dead?"

"Well, in our 'country' when a boy comes of age, he goes on dangerous quest. No one has ever came back alive."

Grover snapped out of his little spell. "Search for Pan, right?"

"Grover!" I whispered. "He's mortal. Pan doesn't exist, right?"

"Yeah, the search for Pan. I never found him. I was too ashamed to come back, so I stayed in hiding…"

"I found Pan! He was in the Labyrinth!"

"I'm sorry, sir. Grover here had a restless night. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

Completely ignoring me, the man asked Grover, "You found the Great God Pan? What did he say?"

"He made me head of alerting people about nature. Then he faded away…"

"Really? That's something else…" The man said.

"You know, you look familiar. Do I know you?" Grover asked.

"Yes, son. Grover, I am your father."

"DAD?!? Is it really you?"

"Yes my boy! Come give me a hug!"

"That's Grover's dad? I see the resemblance." I heard Scarlet whisper to Neely.

"I hate to break up this reunion, but our flight leaves in," I checked my watch, 4:01. "Negative one minutes! We have to go!"

"Oh! Dad. Go to Camp Half-blood. You can stay there! I'll be back soon. Then we can talk about whatever!!!"

"Alright Grover! I'll see you soon… And be careful!"

We ran to the airplane. Thank goodness it hasn't left yet! We got on and went to our seats. There were three seats per group. Grover offered to set across from us. He sat down next to a big lady with a little Chihuahua that had on a rhinestone collar.

As we took off, the lady said,. "No parents?"

"We're meeting them at Greece…" I said. This is dejavu. I looked closer at the lady. She had beady eyes; pointy, coffee stained teeth; a floppy denim hat, and a denim dress that bulged so much, she looked like a blue-jean blimp.

Neely said, "Cute dog!"

The dog growled. The woman said, "Now behave, Sonny." The dog had beady eyes like its owner, intelligent and vicious.

I said, "Is Sonny it's name?"

"No." The lady said.

She smiled as if that said it all.

This is really like dejavu. Once I looked around, I saw there was no one on the plane besides the five (six if you include the dog) of us.

"Umm… Grover, could I please talk to you alone for a minute?" I tried to sound calm.

"Why, what's wrong?" Then he looked at me. "Oh, ok. Right back here is fine."

I followed him to the back of the plane.

"Grover, does that lady look familiar?"

"Umm… why? Should she?"

"Ok, think back to the first quest, Percy, you, and I went on together."

"Ok. Next?"

"Now remember the Arch?"

"At St. Louis… OH NO! IT'S… IT'S…"

"Quiet your voice. She might not have recognized us yet…" Then I heard a dog yapping. I looked back and saw the Chimera, in full form, now. Scarlet and Neely screamed.

**Neely POV**

"Umm… SCARLET! WHAT IS THAT THING?!?" I yelled.

"It's the- the- the…"

"Chimera, dear," the lady said.

She rolled up her denim sleeves, revealing green, scaly skin. When she smiled, she had fangs. The pupils of her eyes were like a reptile, slitted sideways.

I looked over at Grover and Annabeth. Grover had fainted, and Annabeth was trying to wake him. Luckily, the Chimera hadn't seen them yet. He was focused on me.

"Scarlet, what are we going to do?" My voice was barely a whisper.

"………"

"Scarlet, come on. You're the woman with the plan! Tell me what to do!"

"………"

Ok… it's up to me, I guess. Well, I have no weapon, or armor, or anything. Scarlet is frozen, Grover is out cold, and Annabeth is busy. Ok… I can do this. Hmm… in Scarlet's magic book, it said Erebus can go inside his opponent and push outwards, destroying them from the inside. I can do that, easy peasy. Ok… here I go! I erupted into smoke, and flew into the mouth of the Chimera as it barked/ roared. Hey, this isn't so bad! I can see out the eyes of the Chimera. I tried to walk. The Chimera's legs moved. Alright! I can do this! Here goes nothing! I felt a tug at the center my gut, and in the blink of an eye, the Chimera exploded, and I was left laying on the ground, unconscious.

**Annabeth POV**

"GROVER, COME ON, WAKE UP! We have to go help Neely…" I looked over. There was no Chimera or Echidna. Scarlet was standing stiff. At least she was fine. And Neely was laying on the floor, not moving. I ran over to her.

"NEELY, CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Nothing.

"Hmm… Scarlet! Get over here!" Scarlet snapped out of it.

"Omigosh! What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Do you have a healing spell that you could use?"

"Umm… maybe… I'll try this…

'Healing thoughts, sent in flight, bring the brightest of blessings this very night

Send this healing white light from above, Surround Neely now in a healing love'

Neely woke up with a gasp for air.

"What happened? Where's the Chimera?"

"It's gone. You saved us all." I told her.

"Oh, good."

"The question is, how did you do it? You had no weapons, or anything."

"Well, I think I went into the Chimera's body, and forced myself outward. I guess it blew up…"

"Wow. Do you think you could do it again?" Scarlet asked.

"Not for a while, she won't. It nearly killed her. She'll need to rest a while, first." I told them.

"Well, good job, Neely!" Scarlet gave her a high five.

"Thanks!"

'Attention all passengers. We will soon be landing in Athens. Please return to your seats and buckle up. It should be a smooth landing. Thank you.'

"You heard the man, let's get Grover and…"

"Whoa. What happened?" Grover woke up from his beauty sleep.

"We'll tell ya later!" Neely said.

The plane began to descend.

**Thank you for reading my story! As always, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! **


	5. Gifts From Above

**Diclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson...**

**Annabeth POV**

A voice came on over the airplane intercom, "Thank you all for riding Air Hermes: Your number one air port for eventful rides! If anyone wishes to meet the pilot, please stay in your seats. Thank you!"

"Oh man, I've always wanted to meet a pilot!" Grover said.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt for a little side trip." I said.

A man in a pilot's uniform came down the isle. He looked a lot like Connor and Travis Stoll. He had the same eyes and hair.

"Thank you all for waiting! I am captain Hermes!"

"HERMES!?!" Scarlet shouted. "I get to meet another god!!!"

"Yes, I know. I can be a bit intimidating!"

Two snakes slithered down the isle.

"EEK!" Neely shrieked.

"_Did you bring us a mouse?"_ One snake said.

"_George, don't be so rude. You should think them for flying Air Hermes. It's not everyday we get to meet heroes." _The other snake said.

"The- the snakes talk!" Scarlet stuttered.

"Yes, they do. Scarlet, Neely, Grover, Annabeth, this is George and Martha."

"_How do you do?" _The one I think was Martha asked.

"_I like mice!"_ The other snake, George, said.

"So, Lord Hermes, any particular reason you're piloting our flight?" Grover asked.

"Ah yes, I have a delivery for a Miss Woodsman."

"That's me." Neely said with a confused look on her face.

"Good. Martha, if you would, please." Martha's mouth opened wide and a box came out. It was black, but not black like you might think, black like the night sky. You could even see dark figures running across, like a black deer running i the forest at night.

"_Here you go, Neely. Be careful with it." _Martha leaned towards Neely with the box. She grabbed it.

Neely looked at it.

"Well, are ya gonna open it?" Scarlet asked.

"Umm… here goes…"

Neely opened the box. Inside was a bow and arrow. It looked like it was made of shadows. You could see through it but it was sturdy, like the Grey Sister's Taxi.

"Wow…"

"This a gift from your mo- father. Your father. He sent it to you." Hermes told her.

"This is so cool!"

"_Push the button on the side." _George told Neely.

She pushed it. The bow shrunk down into a black ring.

"That's awesome, Neely." Grover told her.

"Yeah, it totally is." I said.

"Thank you Lord Hermes. And please tell my father thank you as well!"

"Err… I don't know if I'll be going back where he is…"

"Why?" Scarlet asked. "What's wrong with Neely's dad?"

"It's nothing… And Miss Potter, I do believe we have a gift for you as well."

"REALLY?!? LET ME SEE IT!!!"

"Ok, calm down. George, if you would."

"_Do I have to?"_

"Yes, you do."

"_Do I get a reward? Like a mouse? Pet Weekly says if you want pets to do tricks, you need to reward them."_ George tries to convince Hermes.

"George, you know mice are bad for your blood pressure." Hermes says.

"_Hmpt…" _George opens his mouth and another box comes out. This time it was green, like something brewing in a pot.

"Yay!" Scarlet rips the box away from George and tears the paper away. Inside was a wand. Not the cheap kind magicians use, but the real kind. It was glowing, a faint, almost unnoticeable light.

"WHOA! WHAT DOES IT DO?!?" Scarlet shouted.

"STOP YELLING AND I'LL TELL YOU!" Hermes shouted, as well.

"Oh! Sorry! Pleeeeeeeeease tell me!"

"Alright. This a wand. It basically takes the place of saying spells, so instead, you think of what you want to do, and it does it for you. But, you can't kill anyone, or make anyone fall in love."

"Aww… none of the good stuff… Just kidding! ITS AWESOME!!! THANK YOU HERMES!!!"

"Uhh… you are welcome. I think I should leave you guys to your quest now. Be careful, and have fun!" Hermes left with a bright flash.

"I wonder if my wand collapses like Neely's bow does?" Scarlet asked

"Probably. Percy's sword does." Grover said.

"Really? What does it do?" Neely asked.

"It turns into a pen." Grover told them.

I looked at Scarlet's wand. There was a button on the bottom. "Hey, Scarlet."

"Yes, Annabeth?"

"Try pushing the button on the bottom."

"Ok." She pushed the button and the wand turned into a witches hat.

"Whoa! It's just what I wanted!!!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"Hmm… I wonder… Scarlet, turn it back into a wand."

"How do I?"

"Good question." I told her.

A voice came on over the intercom: " To switch from accessory to weapon, through up the item in the air. It will then turn into your weapon. That's for both weapons. Thank you."

"I think we just got our answer. So, Neely and Scarlet, why don't you try?" I suggested.

"Scarlet, you can go first." Neely said.

"SURE!" She threw her hat up in the air. Sure enough, it turned into her wand again.

"It worked!"

A voice came on over the intercom again: "Gods are always right! _I like mice! _George!"

"I guess we know who that was!" I said.

"Neely, your turn." Grover told her.

Neely threw her ring in the air. It turned into her bow.

"NEAT!" Scarlet yelled.

"You guys should probably turn your weapons back into your accessories." I said.

"Yeah." Grover added.

The weapons turned into a witch hat and a ring.

"Umm… Scarlet?" I heard Grover say.

"Yes? Oh dear, did I get airplane peanuts on my shirt?"

"No… but don't you think a witch's hat is kind of umm… noticeable?"

"Oh, do you want to wear it, Grover? Here you go." She handed Grover her hat.

"Scarlet, keep your hat. Annabeth, don't you agree that a hat like that is not appropriate?"

"Yeah, Grover does have a point. Scarlet, try to imagine your hat as something else." I said.

"Like what?" Scarlet asked.

"Oh, Scarlet. Remember that scarf you wanted last year. The purple one?" Neely reminded her.

"It was pretty. One purple scarf coming up!"

Her witches hat turned into a scarf. It was lilac colored.

"Ah, just like I like it!" Scarlet muttered.

"So, we should probably get off the plane now." I told everyone.

"I wonder what time it is." Neely asked.

I looked at my watch: 6:32 A.M.

"It says 6:32 A.M. That can't be right! We left at four!"

"Vehicles of the gods always travel faster." Grover said.

"Yeah, I guess. We should contact Chiron and tell him we made it in one piece. Grover, do you have a drachma?" I inquired.

"I should." He looked inside his bag. He threw out a bunch of tin cans before finding a drachma. "Here you go." He handed it to me.

"Now we need to find a water fountain."

The four of us walked out of the airport. Thankfully, there were people inside this time.

"I SEE A WATER FOUNTAIN!!!" Scarlet yelled yet again.

"Great." It was huge. A sculpture of Athena sitting on a throne was on top.

"Did you know Athens was named for Athena?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes I did. She is my mother, remember!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot…"

"Umm… Annabeth, can you throw in the coin, yet?" Grover looked impatient.

I said, "O goddess, accept our offering. Then I threw in the golden Drachma. It disappeared in a golden shimmer. "Chiron, at Camp Half-Blood."

An image of a man in a wheel chair chasing Connor and Travis away from the camp store came into view. "CHIRON!"

He stopped. "Annabeth. Good to see you. CONNOR, TRAVIS, YOU GET BACK HERE!"He turned back around. "Sorry, so, did you need something?"

"We just wanted to tell that we made it to Greece in one piece!"

"You're already there?!?"

"Hermes was the pilot." I explained,

"Oh. Well, did you run into any trouble?"

"Well, Neely defeated the Chimera single handed!" Grover gushed.

"Good job, Miss Woodsman. Any other trouble?"

"No, not yet." I told him.

"That's a relief. Just be careful. Some things-"

"Aren't right with this quest. We know." Everyone turned around and looked at Scarlet. "Oops! I'm sorry Chiron…"

"That's alright Scarlet. I need to go anyways. Be careful."

The connection ended.

"So, what now?" Scarlet asked.

"I'm hungry!" Grover said.

"Me too." Neely agreed.

"I think we're all hungry. Let's go find somewhere to eat breakfast." I told them.

**Thank you all for reading! Please tell me what you thought of it!!!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**


	6. I Should Have Skipped Breakfast

**Sorry this chapter took so long. School just started and I've been really busy doing homework. **

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**DICLAIMER: I am a girl, not a man so I can't be Rick Riordian.**

**Annabeth POV**

Finding a restaurant in Greece proved to be quite difficult. I decided to ask a native where we could find a good breakfast.

"Hi. Could you please tell me where a good place to eat breakfast is?" I asked a man in his early 20's. He had coal black hair and was wearing a fancy suit, with a tie and everything. When he turned around, his eyes were solid black.

"Well, what kind of a restaurant do you want? Sit down or fast food?" The man asked.

"Umm…" I was at a loss for words. Luckily, Grover saved me.

"Hey, are you a child of Mania?" Grover inquired.

"GROVER! Mania isn't real." I turned towards the man. "Mania is a Greek goddess, nothing but a myth."

"Hmm…" The odd eyed man seemed deep in thought.

"Annabeth, do you know that woman? She's been looking over here the whole time." Neely pointed to a woman acrossed the street.

I turned around to look. The women was very pale. I couldn't make out her features from this far away, though. "I've never seen her before."

"That woman has been following me around for a couple of days. I told the police, but they never did anything about it." The man said. "So Grover, was it? How do you know if you're a child of a Greek God?"

"Well," Grover began. "Strange things happen to you a lot. And-"

"Strange things always happen to me. Like a week ago, I was riding on a bus when out of nowhere, a picture appeared above my head. People were staring and pointing. When I looked up, I saw something, almost like a movie. In it were a bunch of people running around like they were crazy. It went away just as quick as it came, though."

"Grover, it sounds like he got claimed. And by the sounds of it, I'd say his mother is Mania, like you said. How did you know that?" I asked.

"When I was looking for Scarlet and Neely, I ran into a girl that looked a lot like Thaila. When she looked up, she had solid black eyes, too. She said her mother, Mania, had the same eyes."

"Wait, so Mania is my mom?!?" The man asked.

"You're not freaked out or anything?" Neely asked. "Because I was when I found out."

"I think it's awesome. I mean, there's so much history involved with the Greek gods and goddesses. It's just so amazing that I'm a direct descendant of some of the most powerful beings ever!!!"

"You- you like history?!?" We have a lot in common.

"Like it? I LOVE IT!!!"

"Wow! That's awesome!"

"Hey, you never told us your name." Grover pointed out.

The man didn't get a chance to tell us his name because the "woman" that was staring at us earlier started running towards us. As she ran, I saw her true form. Fiery red hair- (not fiery like Scarlet's, but real fire, )one donkey leg, and one robot leg. It would have funny except that she was about to attack us. What happened next was even scarier. The man with the solid black eyes' eyes started flashing different colors. I didn't have time to figure out what he was doing because the empousa was on top of me.

She tackled me and said, "Child of Athena, you need not look for your friend. It will only end in death." Then she took her knife and tried to stab me, but Grover threw a tin can at her. She missed her mark and instead threw her knife at Grover. It hit him on the arm. I could tell that it went in deep. He screamed and fell down.

The empousa turned back to me and said, "Your friend has my knife, so I guess I'll just have to drink your blood!"

I tried to break her grasp but she held on firmly. The last thing I saw was the empousa get closer and closer to my neck.

I woke up in a room with white walls. In fact, everything in the room was white. My first thought was the room that Percy was in in my dream, but that room didn't have furniture. A voice behind me said, "Hello Annabeth. My name is Vladimir, Vlad for short. It's a good thing you had some sea salt."

I tried to set up. I was really dizzy so I feel back down.

"Careful, you could get hurt doing that. What you need is rest."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear me? I said my name is Vlad. I thought I just told you."

"Urrg…" This guy was making me mad. I heard footsteps walking towards me. Soon, he was right behind me. When he walked to where I could see him I saw solid black eyes. He looked just like the same man that we asked where a good restaurant would be.

"Hey, it's you!"

"Yes, it's me! Who else would I be if not me?" Vlad asked.

"Where's Grover, Neely, and Scarlet?"

"Neely and Scarlet are helping Grover. That knife went in pretty deep. Since he's not a demigod, it'll be a while before he heals. He lost a lot of blood. The sea salt is helping put more blood in his body. It's helping you as well."

"How is it helping me?" I asked.

"The empousa drained some blood from you before we managed to kill it."

"How did you kill it?"

"Well, I used my super powers to confuse the empousa and then Neely shot it with one of her arrows. What kind of arrows did she have?" Vlad wondered.

"I don't know what arrows she used. Why, what did they do?"

"Once the arrow hit the empousa, it turned inside out then melted. It was really weird."

"I've never heard of an arrow like that before." I thought hard.

I heard Scarlet start signing at the top of her lungs in the next room over. She was signing _'So What' _by P!nk.

"SO WHAT, I'M STILL A ROCKSTAR! I'VE GOT MY ROCK MOVES! AND I DON'T NEED YOU TONIGHT!" You get the picture.

"SCARLET! KEEP IT DOWN, WOULD YA?" Vlad yelled.

"SORRY!" Scarlet yelled then giggled.

"Wait, what day is it?" We need to find Percy soon!

"Uhh… I think it's the 4th." He looked at his phone. "Yeah, September 4th. " Same day as we left camp. That's good. "You shouldn't have that phone on. It attracts monsters like a bear to honey."

"Really?" He turned his phone off. "So, what brings you to Greece? I can tell you don't live here."

"We're on a quest to rescue my boyfriend, Percy. He was taken… yesterday. It seems like a long time ago." I told Vlad.

"I know what you mean. Time seems to slow down when someone you love is gone."

"Who is gone that you love?" That might be getting a bit too personal.

"My little sister. Her name is Lyla. She ran away few months ago. She told me that she had to find out who her real parents were. We were adopted, you see. We're real siblings, but we never knew our parents. I guess we know who our mom is now. I hope she's ok."

"Hmm… did she have and black hair and eyes like you?" I asked.

"Yeah, everybody said we looked alike."

"She's at Camp Half-Blood! Grover ran into her one time."

"That's great! Maybe I'll go visit her sometime."

"You could go to camp, too. It's for campers of all ages. You two could try to find out more about your dad."

"Yeah, that sounds good. I could bring Grover with me. There's no way he can battle any monsters in his condition."

"You're probably right. Grover can go back to camp with you and I'll take Scarlet and Neely to help find Percy." I tried to get up. This time I wasn't dizzy. "We should go now."

"You need to tell Grover your plan." Vlad said.

"Ok." I walked into the next room. Grover was laying on a bed. Scarlet had her wand out and was about to cast a spell on Grover. "Hey G Man!"

"Ugg… Annabeth? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Are you alright?" He had a cast over his wrist.

"Of course I am!" Grover said with fake excitement- it didn't convince me.

"Thanks for taking a bullet for me. That was pretty brave of you!"

"Hey, you would have done the same thing for me!"

"Well, you would have made your dad proud."

"You think so?"

"I know so." He smiled. "Grover, you're going back to camp with Vlad while Scarlet, Neely, and I search for Percy."

"But, why can't I go with you guys?"

"You can't even get out of bed!" He tried to stand and fell back down.

"Ok, so what… FINE! I'll go back to camp with Vlad, but you have to promise you'll kick some monster butt for me!"

"You got it, man! We better get going now. You two be careful going back to camp, ok?" I told Grover.

"BYE ANNABETH!" I heard Grover yell as we walked out the door and into the Greece air.

"Now to find a place for lunch since we skipped breakfast." I said to Scarlet and Neely.

**Did you like it? I'll try to update soon... Please review!!! It makes me happy.**


	7. I Visit Old Friends

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!**

**I hope you all like this chapter! Please enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not get paided to write sories, therefore, I am not Rick Riordian.**

**Annabeth POV**

"This time, let's not talk to anyone we don't know, agreed?"

"Yeah, let's not." Neely said.

"But I like talking to people. Talking is my life!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"Well…" I thought for a moment. "You can talk to us."

"GREAT!!!"

Neely leaned over and whispered to me, "You should have never given her permission to talk. Now she'll never stop!"

"I'm sure she doesn't talk THAT much!" My point was proved wrong. Scarlet talked the whole time that we were looking for a restaurant. I think she just talks to hear herself speak.

"And then there's Poseidon, Priapos, Proteus, Psyche, Pyr-"

I couldn't take it anymore. "OKAY! I GET IT! THERE ARE A LOT OF GREEK GODS AND GODDESSES! YOU CAN STOP SAYING THEM ALL NOW!!!"

"Jeez Annabeth. You don't have to whip out your man voice. All you had to do was say please."

"I TRIED BUT YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN!"

"Oh look," Neely said changing the subject. "A restaurant! Let's eat!"

"FINE!" Scarlet and I both yelled at the same time.

The sign was written in red, cursive, loopy lettering, so none of us could read it. It looked something like this: ATNYU MES HMOE COKDEO MLASE.

We were so hungry that we never noticed that there were no people inside. Or the hissing noise in the back. We really need to learn to be more observant.

As we walked through the door, a woman was standing behind a counter. She wore a long black gown that covered everything but her hands, and a veil that hid everything but her eyes.

The woman walked over to us and said, "Come in, come in. Please have a seat. It's not every day we have young heroes in here, is it?"

"Oh, thanks!" Scarlet said.

"But we don't have any money." Neely pointed out.

"Not to worry, this meal is on me. Now Annabeth, please bring your little friends over here."

Wait, how did she know my name?

"Thank you, ma'am." Neely thanked.

"Oh, you children are so cute, do you think I could take a picture of you? For the cover of my new menus?"

"Umm…" Scarlet looked over at me.

"I see no harm. Where do you want us?" Neely boldly asked.

"Right there is fine. Let me just take off this veil."

"Don't you need a camera?" Scarlet questioned.

"Almost ready." She turned around and pulled of the rest of her veil. The hissing noise got louder.

"Do you have your camera, yet?" Scarlet asked again.

"Now just smile. People never smile, and it ruins everything."

Hold on, she was wearing a full body suit, she knew my name, and her hair is hissing. Why does this sound familiar? Aunty Em… Aunty Em… Aunty M! It's Medusa.

"Everyone, turn your heads!" I shouted. "What's going on?" I heard Neely ask.

"It's Medusa. Whatever you do, don't look at her!"

"Now children, you need to look this way, or else the picture won't turn out." Medusa told us soothingly.

I put on my cap of invisibility and ran over to Medusa. I took out my knife and raised it above my head. I was about to stab when Medusa turned around. I was too late to avert my eyes. I knew I was going to be a stone statue, but Neely came through for me. She shot one of her magical arrows at Medusa. She started to turn inside out, and then she melted.

After a few minutes, I looked down. My Yankee's cap had fallen off and I was standing in a big pile of Medusa mud. Last time we killed her, her head was left, this time there was nothing but a liquid mess.

"Eww… Annabeth, that's disgusting!"

"Yeah." I was trying not to puke. "Can you guys get some paper towels or something. And HURRY!"

Scarlet and Neely quickly returned with some wet wipes.

"I don't think those are tough enough to do the job." I told them.

"I think they are. It says on the box, _Poseidon's Wet, Wet Wipes: Wet enough to put out the sun!_"

"Ok. Then please clean the Medusa off my body!"

"Yes ma'am!" Scarlet saluted me.

After I got all cleaned off, we decided to search the place and see what we could find. As I was looking in the cash register, I heard a scream come from the front door. I ran as fast as I could to the commotion.

I saw Scarlet standing in front of the bulletin board with a look of pure awe. I asked her, "What's the matter?!?"

She snapped out of her trance. "LOOK AT IT! NICKLEBACK IS GOING TO BE PLAYING IN ATHENS TONIGHT!!!"

"Who's Nickleback?"

"Only the greatest living band of all time!"

"Umm… what kind of music do they play?" I asked.

"They're alternative heavy rock. They ROCK!"

"Oh, I prefer the classics. Like Journey, or Bon Jovi. Now they know how to play!"

"I've never heard of Bon Jovi. What are they, like a hippie band or something?"

"You take that back. BON JOVI SHAPED THE MODERN ROCK WE HAVE TODAY. WITHOUT THEM, WE MIGHT STILL BE LISTENING TO BEETHOVEN!"

Neely runs in. "Whoa, what's all the yelling about?"

"NICKLEBACK IS PLAYING IN ATHENS TONIGHT!!!"

"NO WAY!!!"

"You guys both want to go see them, don't you?" I asked.

"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity." Neely pointed out.

"PLUS, IT WOULD ROCK!!!" Scarlet added/yelled.

"Ok Scarlet, PLEASE stop yelling. And if you guys really want to go see Nickleback, then we can go after we rescue Percy."

"YES!!!"

"Now, do any of you know how to cook?" I inquired.

"Oooooo!" Scarlet was raising her hand up and down. "I know a spell for fixing oatmeal!"

"Well, I guess if we have to eat that mush, then we have to…" Neely muttered.

"Here goes…

'_Bring in, bring in, the ingredients I need,_

_No cookbook must I read,_

_I hope I never end up in jail,_

_so fix us some oatmeal so we can eat well'_

The ingredients assembled themselves into oatmeal. There was even brown sugar and fresh apples.

"That was the spell?" I asked.

"Well… actually I forgot the spell, so I improvised…"

"Hey, it worked! Let's chow!!!" Neely commanded.

The oatmeal was delicious. After we finished eating, I gathered the money that was in the cash register, about $300, and we headed out the door.

"Now, we should ask around to see if any one has seen Percy."

"Hey, let's go to that fortune teller place." Neely pointed to the place across the street. It was built to resemble the Temple of Delphi. "I've always wanted to get my fortune read!"

"You know they really don't read your fortune, right?" I told her.

"Hey, they said magic wasn't real either, but look at Scarlet. Besides, maybe they've heard something about Percy." Neely said.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt." I told them.

"YIPEE! LET'S GO!!!" Scarlet yelled yet again.

"Turn down the volume just a bit, would ya?" I tried to ask nicely.

"CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Scarlet hollered as she walked into the front door of "The Oracle's Fortune"

Here goes nothing.

**Thank you all for reading. If you have some ideas on what you think should happen next, please tell me in a review.**

**Hopefully, I get another chapter up soon. Fingers crossed!**


	8. The Future is Revealed

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Do I look like Rick Riordian?**

**Girl: Yes.**

**Me: No I don't! I'm a girl, not a man! Sheesh, are you blind?!?**

**Girl: Yes, I am blind.**

**Me: Oh... (goes and hides in a corner)**

I walked into the Oracle's Fortune and I was immediately hit by a super strong perfume of some kind.

"Whoa, I feel all funny!!!" Scarlet had a dazed expression on her face.

I looked around the lobby. It looked like something straight from the 60's. There were lots of bright colors and flowers. LOTS of flowers. I mean there were flowers all over the place. There were curtains over the windows, so no natural light could get in. A big, squishy couch was set up against the back wall, right beside a black door. There was a bell setting on the front desk. It said, '_Ring for Service'_ so of course Scarlet ran over and rang the bell.

"RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!" She kept on ring and ringing the bell.

Just then a knife flew past my ear and narrowly missed Scarlet's head. Scarlet jumped back and screamed. I told Neely and Scarlet to get out their weapons. We stood ready for a monster to come but nothing ever did. Finally, after what seemed like forever, an elderly woman came out. She was dressed exactly like the room was: bright colors and lots of flowers.

"Ah great. A couple'a half-bloods. And by the look of em' I'd say we've got a child of Athena, Hecate, and Ar- no that can't be right." The lady said.

"What can't be right?" Neely questioned.

"Nothing. So who is your Olympian parent?"

"My father is Erebus, the god of-"

"I know who he is. And I know where he is, and it's not a good place. Believe me."

"Where is he?" Neely asked.

"Oh, pardon me. I'm just running my mouth again." The lady said. "So, do ya want your fortunes read, or not?"

"Actually, we had a question for you." Scarlet said.

"Hold on Scarlet." I turned to the lady. "How do you know about the Olympians?"

"Well we ARE in Greece, right?" the lady said.

"Funny, but how did you know that they're still alive today?" I asked.

"Well honey, you're looking at the first Oracle of Delphi."

"WHAT?!?" All three of us said at once.

"I'm immortal just like the gods. When I passed the spirit on to the next oracle, Apollo made me immortal. He gave me one condition; I was to become a teacher to the young girls that wished to become the oracle. I was supposed to know which ones would be able to hold the power and which ones couldn't. But, I couldn't tell the difference between the two and soon I had too many students. Most of them were just regular children. I gave them all false hope, and many tried to take the spirit, but it didn't hold. They were driven insane and soon I was exiled. I'd say the gods have forgotten me because I'm still immortal. That's how I know about the Greek gods."

"Wow. That's quite the story."

"What's your name?" Neely asked.

"I've went by many names in my life. But the name my parents gave me was Herophile. I came to be known as Sibyl as time passed. In this day and age, I am called Leela. I think it has a nice ring to it, Leela the Physic." Leela told us.

I asked Leela, "Do you still have the ability to see the future?"

"Yes, but it's not as clear as it used to be. I blame global warming." She told me.

"Could you possibly see our future?" Scarlet asked.

"Oh, but I've already seen your future, dear Scarlet."

"Huh?"

"It's nothing to worry about. Please come to the back room. It has a good atmosphere, much easier to tell fortunes."

We followed Leela into the back room. There was a table set up in the middle. Four chair surrounded it. A crystal ball sat on top of the table.

"You use a crystal ball? Rachel doesn't." I said.

"It's for decoration." Leela motioned towards the table.

"Now everyone, please have a seat." Leela commanded. We all sat down. Neely sat next to Leela on her right side, and I was in between Scarlet and Neely. "Please join hands."

We did as she said and then Leela's eyes turned green. She began to speak in a raspy voice. She said,

'_Three must go to the temple of the city's name,_

_An accident shall bring forth an engulfing flame,_

_A duel till death shall soon begin,_

_Which will only end when true light shines from within'_

Leela snapped out of her trance. "And that would be about it."

"Can someone translate what she said." Scarlet asked.

"What did I say?" Leela wondered.

I told her what she said.

"Well okay. _Three shall go to the temple of the city's name_. Athens is named after Athena, so you will need to go to the Temple of Athena. The rest really doesn't make much sense. They never do until it has passed." Leela explained.

"Thanks for helping us. You know, if you wanted to help the new oracle, you could go to Camp Half-Blood. Rachel is the oracle's name. She could really use some help."

"I don't know. I wasn't any help two thousand years ago. Why would I be help now?"

"Because Rachel doesn't have anyone to guide her and to explain to her what is going on. I think it would the both of you. Just think about it, promise." I said.

"I'll think about it…" Leela muttered.

"Okay. Neely, Scarlet, we should go. It seems as though we have an appointment with destiny."

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter. If you can think of any character you would like to see, just give a description of them and I might work them into the story!!!**

**THANKS FOR READING!!!**


	9. Some Monkeys are Funny, Some Aren't

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Percy Jackson...**

**Annabeth POV **

"So, we need to go to the Parthenon. Where might that be?" Neely asked.

I looked around. "Hmm… maybe we should get a map."

A voice behind me said, "Wow, a child of Athena needs help. That's surprising."

I turned around and I saw a woman with long, fiery red hair. She had emerald green eyes and a black trench coat like jacket on. Basically, she looked just like Scarlet.

"Whoa. Scarlet, she looks just like you!" Neely squealed.

The woman smiled. "My beautiful Scarlet. It's so nice to finally meet you in person."

"Who are you?" Scarlet asked.

"You don't know?" Scarlet shook her head at the woman.

"I'll give you a hint." She help out her hand, palm facing up. As we gazed into it, I saw a baby in a basket laying in front of a door. The image changed to a toddler with a German Sheppard running around across a grassy field. Then I saw two girls, both about 7 or 8, skipping rope. One had red hair and the other chocolate. The next image was of the same two girls, about 13 now, walking into a school, both looking scared. They went to a locker and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. The chocolate haired girl kicked it and it made a dent. They both looked at each other. Then they looked around. They whispered something to each other and ran away. The final image was of Scarlet, Neely, and Grover. There was a picture of a cauldron above Scarlet's head. She looked confused. Grover was trying to explain something to her because he was using his hands a lot. The image disappeared.

"MOM?!? Is that you???"

"Yes honey, it's me." Scarlet jumped into Hecate's arms and gave her a HUGE hug.

"How did you find us?" Neely asked her.

"I've been watching you since you first came into this world. You too, Neely. It's no coincidence that you never had a monster attack until you turned 15. I've been keeping them away. Trying to give you a normal life."

"I wish you could have visited me sooner. To tell me that I actually had a mom… and that dad wasn't crazy." Scarlet said through tears.

"I have been in your life. All the time. Every night."

"What?"

Then Hecate changed into a German Sheppard. The same one in the image she showed us.

Neely laughed. "Magic? Scarlet, your mom was Magic the whole time?" Hecate changed back into her human form.

"You really have been with me the whole time!" Scarlet gave Hecate another hug.

"A dog may not have been the most desirable form, but it ensured that I could spend as much time you as the rules allowed."

"What rules?" Neely asked.

"The Ancient Laws. No immortal may directly interfere with a hero." I explained.

"It has been very tough, not showing you who I really was. I couldn't even talk to you. I glad you talked to me, though." Hecate said.

"You did talk to us, once!" Neely said.

"Yes, and you guys though you were hearing voices. I almost thought about revealing the secret then and there, but who knew what kind of psychological damage that would have caused."

"Yeah." The three started laughing.

"Umm… I think I'll go see if I can find a map."

"Kay!" Neely said.

"Don't get lost!!!" Scarlet giggled.

I wish my mom had been my dog. Then I might not have ran away so young… She's SO lucky… Now where could a map be.

I was walking around looking for a place to buy a map when something ran by and grabbed my cap of invisibility. I looked down and tried to grab the thing that took my hat but they had already put it on. I looked around and saw a short, monkey like creature running away.

I yelled, "Stop! Come back here!!!" I chased after it.

When I finally caught up with it, it said, "Knock, knock."

"What are you doing?" Then another little monkey man appeared beside it. My cap was in it's hand. "Give me my hat!"

"Answer the question." one monkey said.

"And we'll give it back!" the other one said.

"What question?"

"Knock, knock."

I'm not going to get anywhere with these two without answering. "Who's there?"

"Cow." This is horrible.

"Cow who?"

The monkeys started laughing. " Cows go-"

More laughing. "Cows go MOO!!!

"That was kinda funny. Do you have anymore jokes?"

"Of course we do. Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" "Isaac."

"Isaac who?"

"I sick of knock, knock jokes."

"Oh. Can you give me back my cap?"

"Your mom can give you back your cap!" one monkeys said.

"HA HA HA! Good one, brother!" the other monkey said.

"I can arrange for my mom to give me back the cap. All I have to do is pray and she'll come. She's not nearly as merciful as me." I told them.

"Your mom is so merciful that she won't have to come!" the monkeys handed me my hat and started to run away.

"Wait! Can you tell me where that Parthenon is?"

"Sure! It's that way." They pointed different directions.

"Umm…"

"We'll show you!" they said. Then they ran off in the direction that I just came from.

After about five minutes, we came back to Scarlet, Neely, and Hecate. They were still laughing and talking, and having a good time. When Hecate saw the monkeys, she got a disgusted look on her face.

"What are they doing here?" She said hatefully.

"They're going to show us where the Parthenon is." I told Hecate.

"Athena's own daughter doesn't know where her temple is. How sad."

"I don't know the exact directions, that's all." She was really putting me down.

"But why did you ask THEM?" Hecate was holding her nose now.

"Hey, you smell bad too but we don't complain!" The monkeys said.

"Do you even know who they are, Annabeth?" Hecate asked me.

"Hmm… I guess not. Why didn't I ask…"

"Mom, don't be so hard on her. Besides, what's so bad about a couple'a cute monkeys?" Scarlet said.

"Those aren't just a 'couple'a cute monkeys' honey. Akmon, why don't you tell us who you really are."

The monkey Akmon said, "My brother Passalos and I are the Cercopes."

"Cercopes… you guys are the ones who steal from everyone then get out of trouble by telling jokes. I should have known. But why are you here?" I wondered.

"What do you mean? All the gods are in Greece today looking at their past settlement so they can see how to build their new Mt. Olympus." Passalos explained.

"Oh. Zeus mentioned a possible trip to Greece this summer. No one told me they were actually coming though."

"I guess we should be going now." Akmon said.

"Yeah, we've got gods to pick pocket!" Passalos added.

"Fine. Hurry and leave before I zap you!" Hecate commanded.

After the Cercopes left, Neely asked Hecate, "So ALL the gods are here today?"

Hecate looked at her funny. "Not ALL the gods. Only some."

"Oh. My dad's not here, is he?"

"Erebus?" Hecate asked.

"Yeah. I understand. He's not here." "No, but someone else is."

"WHO?" We all asked together.

"Turn around and see for yourself." We all turned around. There stood a man with black hair, pale skin, and a cape. He had emerald eyes.

"DAD?!?" Scarlet stood there with her mouth opened. She looked over at Hecate and said, "You brought him here?"

"He was the only one I could trust to watch you. Anyways, you guys never spend time together."

Scarlet's dad walked over to us. "Hecate, you look simply beautiful, as always."

Hecate blushed as red as her hair. "You look lovely as well."

"Do I get a hug, or do we pretend that we don't know each other?"

"No, I don't think hug would be right…"

"Oh. Well then. I do get a hug from my own daughter then, right?"

"No. I don't believe you do." Scarlet turned away from him.

I leaned over to Neely and whispered, "What's up with Scarlet and her dad?"

"They've never gotten along well. I don't know why, though." Neely explained.

"Scarlet, you will need to learn to trust your father. And Charles, you need to trust your daughter as well. I must go now. The others will be wondering where I am. Be careful." With that, Hecate revealed her true form and disappeared.

No one said anything.

Charles said, "Your mom said you needed to get to the Parthenon, right?"

"………"

"Yeah. Could you take us?" Neely asked.

"That's why I'm here." We all piled into Charles' convertible black and chrome 2010 Ford Mustang GT. It was quite the car. Too bad it wouldn't last long.

**Thanks for reading and remember, reviews are appreciated!!!**


	10. Bathrooms Are Good For Many Things

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story so far. I hope you ennjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I. DO. NOT. OWN. PERCY. JACKSON. (I like writing like that!)**

**Annabeth POV**

"I LOVE your car, Mr. Potter!" Neely exclaimed.

"Thank you very much, Neely. But please call me Charles."

"Oh, sorry!"

"Where did you get the money for the car, Charles?" Scarlet spat.

"Scarlet, you can call me Dad. And Hecate bought me the car, for your information." Charles said.

"Does it have a V6 engine?" I asked.

"Of course! And 300 horsepower!!!" he said.

"This is a nice car right here!"

"What do you think of it, Scarlet dear?" Charles wondered.

"………"

"Come on Scarlet, you've got to talk to me sometime." Charles begged.

"………"

"I know you love to talk. So tell me what you really think of my car."

"………You want to know what I really think? I think this was a waste of money. I also think that Hecate should have never wasted her time on you!" Scarlet shouted with tears running down her face.

Charles sat in the driver's seat not saying a word.

A long silence passed.

"Will we be able to visit the gift shop?" Neely asked.

"If we can ever find the Parthenon then I promise I will personally buy you something." Charles said.

"I'll hold you to it!" Neely exclaimed.

"Would you like something from the gift shop, Scarlet?"

"Why waste your money on some cheap souvenir that you'll never use?" Scarlet questioned.

"Because they're festive! And cool!!!" Neely told her.

"Factories make cheap little toys that cost 10 cents to make, yet they charge $5 at the stores. I just think it's pointless, that's all."

"You are in such a bad mood. You heard your mother. She told you you had to get along with your dad." Neely reminded.

"No, she said I had to trust Charles. She said nothing about getting along with him."

"But Scarlet, trusting is having complete faith in someone. If you don't like this person, then how can you ever trust them?" I asked.

"I never said I didn't like him, I just don't understand his views on anything." Scarlet said bitterly.

"Gosh. I'm sorry I asked."

"Is anyone getting hungry?" Charles asked.

"Yeah!" Neely and I yelled.

"Scarlet, what about you?" Charles asked.

"You've never cared about my opinion before. Why now?" Scarlet asked.

Charles stopped the car and turned around to face Scarlet. "Young lady. I've always cared about every thing you did. You never stopped to listen to what I said."

"I always listened to you."

"You may have listened, but you never heard what I said." He turned back around and started driving again.

I looked at the rearview mirror and saw a tear gathering in his eye.

We drove for little bit when we saw a Golden Arch in the distance.

"How does McDonald's sound?" Charles asked. He showed no hint of emotion.

"It sounds lovely!" Neely said.

"Yeah, just great." Scarlet mumbled. She rolled her eyes. We pulled into the parking lot. There weren't many cars, just one other than ours. We walked in and looked at the menu.

"I think I'll get the Double Quarter Pounder. With large fries." Charles said.

"What about you Scarlet?"

"Why don't you order for me, you make all my other decisions." Scarlet spat.

"Scarlet, you know I never-"

"Scarlet, can we see you in the bathroom for a minute?" I asked.

"Why not."

"What do you girls want?" Charles asked. "So it'll be ready when you come back."

"Umm… I'll take a double cheese burger and fries." I told Charles.

"And I want a chicken salad. Make sure they give us lots of ranch dressing!" Neely said.

"Scarlet, have you decided yet?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Okay, fine." Charles said.

We went into the bathroom. I made sure there was no one else in the bathroom. Then I exploded. "SCARLET, HOW CAN YOU TREAT SOMEONE WHO RAISED YOU SINCE A BABY LIKE DIRT?!?"

"He NEVER raised me. I took care of myself." Tears started to run. "I spent every minute that I could at Neely's house because I was that afraid to come home. Do you know what it feels like to not know what you'll be eating because your parent never buys groceries?" She was yelling now. "DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO NOT HAVE SOMEONE WHO TRULY LOVES YOU?" She broke down and started crying hard.

"Yes." My voice barely above a whisper. "I do know how it feels."

"NO. NO YOU DON'T!"

I felt tears collecting. "I RAN AWAY FROM HOME WHEN I WAS SEVEN YEARS OLD. SEVEN! MOST SEVEN YEAR OLDS ONLY HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT WHAT THEY'LL GET FOR THEIR BIRTHDAY. I HAD TO WORRY ABOUT WHETHER OF NOT I WAS GOING TO SURVIVE THE NIGHT!" I stood there for a moment. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a double cheeseburger to eat."

I walked out of the bathroom and looked for Charles. I didn't see him anywhere. Soon Scarlet and Neely came out of the bathroom.

Scarlet said to me, "You're right…" She paused. "What you said back there, was it true?"

"I rarely lie Scarlet. It was all true. Every word."

"Oh." was all she said.

"Where's Charles?" Neely asked.

"I couldn't find him." I looked out the window. "His car's still here."

"Hmm… let's ask that woman over there if she's saw Dad." Scarlet suggested.

"Wow, you're already calling him dad. How serendipitous!" Neely squealed.

"Let's ask that lady over there" Neely suggested.

I looked over at the lady. She was in a wheelchair. She looked to be in her early 20's. She had dark brown hair that was streaked with pink. She had on a Nickleback tee shirt and black jeans.

We walked over to the lady. "Umm excuse me, but have you seen my father? He has black hair and pale skin. Oh, and green eyes like mine." Scarlet explained.

"Hmm… I'd say your eyes are emerald not green. And no, I've not seen your man. I'm sorry I couldn't help you anymore."

"Oh, well thanks anyways!" I said.

"If you guys want to set with me until your dad comes, you're welcome to." The woman said.

"Oh, umm… sure. That'd be great!" Neely said. We all sat.

The lady said, "My name is Candy by the way."

"I'm Scarlet, and this is Neely. Annabeth is this one right here." Scarlet pointed at me.

"Awesome! So, have you guys heard that the Gods are here today?!?" Candy asked.

"Umm…" Neely looked over at me.

"You mean like people impersonating the gods, right?" I asked.

"No silly. The immortal gods. Like Lord Zeus and Lady Hera. They're in town today!"

"Umm…" Scarlet and Neely were looking at me now.

"Hmm…" I leaned over to Scarlet. "Should we tell her what we are?"

"Well, she seems to know an awful lot about what's going on."

"Kay." I turned back to Candy. "So, how do you know that the Greek gods are real?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked.

"Ugh, I guess not…" Neely said.

"Well I'm a Kentauride, silly!" She said.

"What's that?" Scarlet asked.

"A Kentauride is a female centaur. I've heard them called Centauresses before, too." I explained.

"Whoa! THAT'S SO COOL!!!" Scarlet shouted.

"I know, right? I'm like half girl, half horse!" Candy said.

"So why are you here?" Neely asked.

"I wanted to meet some of the gods. I heard Apollo is quite the sight."

"Do you live here normally?" I asked.

"Not really. I basically follow the gods around. So far, I've got 3,714 autographs from the gods!"

"HOLY GACAMOLE! THAT'S A LOT!" Scarlet screamed.

"Oh, I also came because Nickleback is performing tonight!"

"WE LOVE NICKLEBACK!" Scarlet and Neely shouted.

"They totally rock!" Candy said. Candy, Scarlet, and Neely began to talk about Nickleback.

"I guess I'll go look for Charles then." I said.

"Be careful. You know what happened last time!" Neely said. I walked to the cash registers. I asked someone with a nametag that said 'Billy' if he's seen Charles.

"No man. I no see man like vampire here." Billy said.

"He's not a vampire. He's a man that has pale skin and black hair. He was wearing a robe and… he's just vampire like. I've meet some vampires before. Charles doesn't act anything like them."

"Okeydokey sir. Would you like fries with that?" Billy asked.

"What? I'm a girl. And I didn't order anything!" I said.

"Yes, you ordered trouble asking for vampire!"

I looked closer at Billy. His chin was normal. Nose, crooked but still normal. Eyes, I mean eye! He's a cyclops! Well, I'm deathly afraid of cyclops… I think it's time to conquer my fear.

I put on my brave voice. "Billy, would you please take me to your master?"

"Sure sir. I will take you to my master."

"I'm a girl. And hold on. Let me get my friends."

"Ooookay sir. Go get your friends. I will be right here. Hurry back." Billy said.

I walked over to the girls. "You guys. I think I may have found where Charles is!"

"Really? Where?" Scarlet asked.

"A cyclops is going to show us. So come on!" I told them.

"Okay. Candy are you coming?" Neely asked.

"I'll stay here in case you need back up."

"How will you know?" Scarlet asked,

"Hmm…" She thought for a moment. "Here. Take this. When you crust it, I'll know you need help." She handed us a red flower.

"What kind of flower is this?" Neely asked.

"It's called a Red Rescuer." Candy explained.

"Sweet!" Scarlet said.

"So, I guess we'll be back!" I said as we walked over to Billy.

"Hello pretty ladies!" Billy said.

"Umm… hi Billy?" Neely said.

"You smell nice. Like gold." Billy said to Neely.

"Umm… thanks?"

"Okay Billy. Take us to your master." I commanded.

"Yes sir. Please follow me!"

We followed Billy behind the counter.

**Thanks for reading!!! Pleeeeeeeeeeease review! (unless it's against your religion!)**


	11. Ares Wears a Skirt!

**Wow! It's been a LONG time since I updated. I'm really sorry but a lot's happened in a short amount of time. I've been really busy with school, I got sick with the flu and then strep throat, and then my great-grandma passed away. So, I'm sorry but I've been preoccuied...**

**DICLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians...**

**Scarlet POV**

We walked down a flight of stairs and then came to a big, open room. Billy said, "Master will be here soon, sir."

"Billy, I am a girl!!!" Annabeth yelled.

"Yes sir. Master will soon be here."

Billy walked back up the stairs.

"Why did he call you sir?" Neely asked.

"He's a cyclops. He probably couldn't tell the difference." Annabeth told us. "You don't think I look like a boy, do you?"

"No, not at all. Sure, you could wear a bit more pink, but you're defiantly a girl." I said.

"I don't like pink, though."

"Then, don't wear it, I guess…" I mumbled. She would look so nice in it…

Just then, a blinding flash lit up the room and filled it with smoke. Once it cleared, a man was standing there. He was wearing camo shorts and a muscle shirt with a leather vest over the top.

"Ugh, what do you want?" Annabeth said, rather rudely.

"Miss Chase, don't you think you should be a little nicer to the god of war?" Ares asked.

"You're Ares?!?" I squealed. Another god! This is serendipitous!!!

"Yeah." He turned towards me. "You got a problem with that?"

"No!" I stammered. Rude much?

"Good then." He turned back towards Annabeth. "Where's that little brat, Perky?"

"His name is Percy! And he's not here." she yelled.

"You actually went somewhere without him? I'm impressed."

"He was kidnapped. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"Umm…" He knew something, but I could tell he wasn't about to spill.

"Fine, don't tell us!" Neely said.

He turned to look at her. Even though I was standing to the side, I saw what he showed her with his eyes. It wasn't pretty. She fell down to the ground.

"Stop it!" I screamed.

He stopped and said, "Why do you care?"

"Because she's my friend. And friends watch out for friends!"

"Alright. Let's cut to the chase." He smiled. "Would you like to see your father?"

"You took him?!?" I yelped.

"Well, Billy was supposed to grab Percy, but apparently he's not here. He grabbed the only boy there, which in this case, was Charles."

"How do you know his name?" Neely asked, still shaking from her little experience.

"Oh, we've had quite the talk. So, why did you name your teddy bear Corny?"

I felt my face redden. I laughed a nervous laugh and said, "I named it after Neely."

"Awe, that is SO sweet!" Neely said.

"We were only three when I got her, and I used to call Neely Corny, anyways." I explained.

"Yeah, well I don't care!" Ares said.

"Whatever. Can I have my dad back?"

"You can… as long as you fight for it!"

"Okay, let's tango!" I yelled.

"Umm… Scarlet, are you sure?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, I can do it!!!"

I heard Annabeth whisper to Neely, "If we see she's in trouble, just crush that flower Candy gave us."

I didn't hear the rest because I was getting into battle mode. I took off my scarf and threw it into the air. I turned into my wand, which I decided to name Eknephias, or Sunshine.

"Scarlet, you can still walk away. A god cannot battle a mortal until they throw the first punch!" I heard Annabeth yell.

It's now or never. Let's see, what do I want to do to Ares? Hmm… he would look awful cute in a skirt. Kay, Eknephias, put Ares in a skirt!

A bright flash came from my wand and Ares was wearing a short, pink miniskirt. I started laughing. "Wow Ares, I think we found your color!" I said.

His eyes blazed and a long, very pointing sword appeared in his hand. "You will rue this day!"

Honestly, I still wasn't scared. I think Ares could use a nice tank top to match. Eknephias, put Ares in a frilly pink shirt!

Ares' face turned tomato red as a pink spaghetti strap shirt appeared in place of his leather vest. If he were any madder, steam would come out of his ears. He ran towards me and raised his sword above his head. He was about to stab me, when an invisible rope seemed to pull him back. I looked over at Annabeth and Neely. Annabeth was watching the stairs and suddenly Candy emerged, only she wasn't in her wheel chair anymore. She was in her centaur form. It was so majestic.

She asked me, "Do you want me to take him out?" Then she looked over at Ares and busted out laughing. "What-" More laughing. "-did you do to him?"

"I gave him a makeover. But why can't he attack me?"

"Well, technically, you haven't stared fighting yet. So he can't attack you yet." Candy explained.

"Hmm…" I looked over at Ares. He was setting in a corner rocking back and forth on his knees.

"Ares?" Annabeth asked.

"W-w-what?"

"Are-" She was trying to hold back laughter. "Are you crying?"

I glanced over at Candy. She had a camera out taking pictures of Ares. "This is going straight to my blog!"

"No, even though it would be fair judgment, this would ruin Ares whole life." Annabeth said as she turned to Ares' corner. "If we don't release these picture, will you give us back Charles?"

He thought for a moment. "You won't say a word?"

"I can't promise that we won't tell anyone, but the picture won't leave this camera."

"FINE!" Ares vanished and in his place was Charles.

"DAD!?!" I ran and gave him a hug.

"Scarlet, honey! You saved me!"

"You're welcome!" I said.

Annabeth was looking very uncomfortable. "We should go."

"Oh yeah. Sure, come on Dad."

"Okay, we've still go to eat our food!" Charles said.

"Would you like to join us, Candy?" Neely asked.

"Sure, I've got nothing to lose. Just make sure there's no one in there, and bring me my wheelchair. Zeus knows what people would say when they saw me!"

We all laughed and went to a table. Billy brought us our food and said, "Sorry sir. Didn't mean any harm. Enjoy meal!" Then he walked away.

Charles asked, "Was he looking at you Annabeth, when he said 'Sorry sir'?"

"Yeah, funny story…" We all laughed.

"BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…"

"Great, I've got to go. My mom needs me." Candy said.

"Oh…" Annabeth said something really weird. "Is your mom a Kentauride, too?"

"Yeah. She's like a total control freak, though. She's a teacher at a university."

"Hmm…" Annabeth thought for a moment. "You and your mom should come to Camp Half Blood. I think I might have the perfect guy for your mom!"

"Really! Who?" she asked.

"Chiron, he's our activities director. They would make the cutest couple!"

"Cool, but where is Camp Half Blood?"

"Here's our business card. The address is on there." Annabeth handed her a card.

"This is for strawberries."

"That's how the camp makes money…" She explained.

"Oh, well goodbye for now!" Candy rolled out the door.

"I think we're becoming official recruiters for Camp!" I said.

"Yeah, we have invited quite a few people." Annabeth said.

"Okay girls, we'd better get going." We all got into Charles' car and started down the highway.

**Thanks for reading. And if you'd like to be in my story, just describe yourself in a review and I'll fit you in. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!**


	12. Apollo Wets His Pants

**Thanks to all my loyal fans out there for reading and reviewing my story! Keep up the good work.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson series... I do jowever, own my own characters!!!**

**Annabeth POV**

"Could ya turn on the radio, or something?!?" Scarlet yelled.

"Oh, sure." Charles turned the radio on. It started playing music from the 80's. Welcome to the Jungle by Guns N' Roses was playing.

I turned to Scarlet. She had her hands over her ears screaming, "MAKE IT STOP! THIS IS TORTURE!" Neely was banging her head on the window.

"Ladies, this is the good music!" Charles shouted.

"I second that amendment!" I yelled.

Then, Scarlet yanked her scarf off and threw it up in the air. It turned into Eknephias, her wand. A bright flash came out of it, and the radio went up in flames. Charles screamed and the car swerved. He yelled, "Everyone, OUT… NOW!"

We all scrambled out the car and backed up, and not a moment too soon. The car exploded sending us flying through the air. Once the smoke cleared, I heard sobbing so I turned towards the noise. Sure enough, there was Charles setting on the ground, crying.

"Umm… Charles, it's okay. The important thing is that no one was hurt." Neely said.

"B-but, that was my brand new Mustang!" Charles began to cry even more.

"Awe, Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to destroy your whole car, just the radio. I guess my spell backfired…" Scarlet said.

"Chrome wheels… V6 engine… 300 horsepower… WHY?!?" He was crying his eyes out.

"Umm… forget about him right now." Scarlet said, turning to face me and Neely.

"So, how are we going to get to the Parthenon now?" I asked.

"Hmm… we could always hitch-hike." Neely told us.

"Sure, why not?" I said.

We stood on the side of the road and waited for a car to drive by. For at least twenty minutes, nothing passed. Then, a shiny red sports car zoomed down the road. We put our thumbs up to signal the driver, but apparently he didn't see us, or did he? The car stopped twenty yards down the road and backed up to where we were standing. I looked inside the car and saw the driver. I recognized him immediately. Tall, athletic, blonde, golden aura about him… it was Apollo, the god of the sun.

Scarlet was standing, open mouthed and wide eyed at the spectacle. "H-hi!"

Apollo turned and said, "I feel a Haiku coming on…

'Daughter of Magic

Here in Greece to find Percy

Is Really Pretty'

Scarlet fainted and crashed into Apollo's arms. He smiled and said, "I take it you need a ride to Athena's old place?"

"Yeah…" Neely looked love struck as well.

"Charles, get over here!" I yelled.

"Coming!" He must have seen the car.

"WOW! What kind of car is THAT?!?" Charles asked.

"Just your standard Dodge Viper." Apollo proudly said.

"Nice!" Charles noticed Scarlet in Apollo's arms. "Why is my daughter in your arms?"

"She passed out after she heard my amazing Haiku. Here, I'll recite one for you…

'This Dude Loves My Car

He Thinks It's Really Awesome

He Should Get His Own'

"Oh, that was an… interesting poem…" Charles said.

"Thanks! So, I'll give you guys a ride to the Parthenon, if you want."

"Sure, but how are we all going to fit?" I asked.

"Hmm…" Apollo looked at his car for a moment. "Well, this isn't my sun chariot so I can't change it's form so I guess we'll all just have to squeeze in." Neely's eyes lit up.

"All right. Scarlet can set on my lap and you and Neely can set between me and Apollo." Charles turned towards Apollo and said, "You are Apollo, right?"

"Yeah. How did ya know?"

"Your ba- I mean great poetry reciting. And you said something about a sun chariot."

"Oh, so you enjoyed my poetry? It is quite good!"

"Umm… yes. It was soothing…" Charles said.

"Right then. All aboard the Viper of Awesomeness!" Apollo shouted.

I climbed in next to Apollo because Neely was too scared to set by him. Neely sat next/partially on top of me, followed by Charles with Scarlet (who still hadn't woken up).

After a few minutes, Apollo said, "Wow, we're as snug as a bug in a rug, am I right?"

"Yeah, sure?" I said.

Apollo put his arm around me and said, "This is kind of romantic, isn't it?"

"Umm… I already have a boyfriend, so if you could, please take your arm off of me."

He tried to move his arm but it wouldn't budge. "Uhh… I think my arm's stuck…"

"Great…" If I weren't going out with Percy, this would have been very enjoyable. Heck, it's still enjoyable!

"Hmm…" Scarlet woke up and said, "Where am I?"

"Ah hah! My little magic friend is awake!" Apollo said.

"Oh, Apollo?!?" She started smoothing her with her hands which wasn't doing any good, considering we were in a convertible.

"Honey, what made you pass out?" Charles asked.

"Oh, umm…" Scarlet's face reddened. "Umm… I guess I was just a bit dizzy from doing magic…"

"Yeah right, magic!" Neely whispered to me. We both laughed.

I saw a sign as we pass by that said, "Parthenon: 20 Miles"

"Good. We're almost there!" Charles said. He spoke too soon.

"BUMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!" We all jumped. Apollo's arm was freed, though.

"What was that?" Neely asked.

"Yikes. I hope it didn't hurt my car." Apollo said as he jumped out.

"Uhh… I think we should leave, NOW!"

"Why?" We all got out of the car and looked at the now road kill.

"That's-" Scarlet began.

"My sister's most prized pet… We REALLY should leave now!" I looked at the dead body laying there. It was a golden deer. I don't mean yellow, I mean real fourteen caret gold! It was beautiful.

There was a blinding flash and the goddess of the hunt herself appeared. "WHO DARES KILL MY GOLDEN DEER?" She looked at Apollo and said, "Do you find this funny? Killing my sacred symbol, dear brother?"

"I-I didn't mean to. It just ran out in front of me and I sort of ran over it…"

Her eyes glowed like they were on fire, maybe they were. She looked around at us and her eyes rested upon Neely. Her face seemed to soften a bit and she said, "Accidents happen." Then she picked up her deer and vanished.

"WOW! That was close!" Apollo said.

"Yeah!" Scarlet said.

"If you could excuse me, I think I need to go change my pants…" Apollo walked into the woods.

"Did he wet his pants?" I asked, cracking up.

"Yeah! Scarlet, your man sure is manly!" Neely said.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Maybe he just spilt something on the front of his pants so he had to change them…" She started laughing too.

I got serious again and said, "Did you guys find it weird that Artemis immediately softened up when she saw you, Neely?"

"Yeah, it was strange." Scarlet said.

"Okay, I'm back!" Apollo walked back towards his car in a fresh pair of pants.

We started laughing again and Apollo said, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" we all said.

"Ockey dockey. Next stop, hopefully… is the Parthenon!"

**Thanks, as always, for reading my story. Just so you know, I REALLY enjoy all your reviews, so go ahead adn write a review or two! Thanks!!!**


	13. We Finally Get to Where We're Going

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCALIMER: I'm still a girl so I didn't write the Percy Jackson series... BUT, I did write this story!!!**

**Annabeth POV**

"Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha? Don't cha? Don't you wish-"

"OH MY GOSH! WOULD YOU STOP SINGING!" Apollo was driving me crazy. For the god of music, he sure had poor taste in it.

"Someone's grumpy." Apollo said. "And I think we all know who it is!"

Scarlet laughed. "Oh Apollo, you should have been the god of humor because you're SO funny!"

"Oh, thanks. You know, I wasn't always this funny. I had to take lesson from…" Apollo kept on bragging. I decided to ignore him and think about our mission. Okay, let's get everything together. The first prophecy:

'Four shall journey to the land of the old,

To battle one whose heart has turned cold,

The Forbidden Hero's final stand,

shall reveal the lost on sacred land'

First line, all done. Second line, soon to come. Third line, no idea. Fourth line, we'll get Percy back! Next prophecy:

'A fading god shall soon make way,

For a rising power to rule the day'

Not sure about that one yet… Neely was claimed by Erebus, not Artemis. I had a dream about Percy being in a white room while he was tortured. Scarlet and Neely receive gifts from their parents. We found Vlad and he and Grover went to Camp Half-Blood. We find the very first oracle and she gives us a prophecy as well:

'Three must go to the temple of the city's name,

An accident shall bring forth an engulfing flame,

A duel till death shall soon begin,

Which will only end when true light shines from within'

Well, we're heading to the Parthenon, which was built for Athena and the city, Athens, was named for her. Second line, someone will accidentally catch the Parthenon on fire, maybe? Third line, it's straight forward, someone will die in a duel. Fourth line, the fight will be over when… when a god comes and stops the person? Because they make true light when the reveal their true form… Prophecies are never clear until they have happened. Scarlet's mom and dad both came to visit. Charles got kidnapped and we had to battle Ares to get him back. And then Apollo rescued us. I can't help but notice that something isn't quite right with this quest. It feels like we're always being watched, but in our case, we probably are…

"And so that's how I came to be so funny." Apollo concluded.

"Wow! That was really interesting!" Scarlet said.

Neely leaned over and whispered to me, "Oh my gosh, that was the most boring story I have ever heard."

"You're telling me." I replied. "What time is it?" I asked loudly.

"Charles checked his watch. "Almost 5:30."

"Really? We've had a LONG day." Neely said.

"Yeah. Apollo, are we there yet?" Scarlet asked.

"We'll get there when we get there!" he said. "Oh look, we're here!"

"WOW!!!" I was at a loss for words. The sun was setting so it shined into the temple and made it light up. It was magnificent.

"Annabeth, is something wrong? You're crying!" Neely exclaimed.

I felt my eyes. A tear had escaped. "I guess I was so caught up in the moment."

"Apollo, isn't that sweet!" Scarlet said. She looked around but couldn't find him. "Where did he go?"

"He's up there." I pointed at the sun.

"Really? He's actually in the sun?"

"Yes. He pulls the sun a crossed the sky."

"Hmm..." Scarlet thought a moment. "I like a man who gets the job done!"

Charles cleared his throat and said, "Shouldn't you be headed up to the temple?"

"Yeah. Come on guys, let's go!" Scarlet yelled.

"Before you go, can I have a hug. I think you owe me." Charles said.

"Umm… sure." Scarlet walked over and hugged him. "You're coming with us thought, right?"

"Well… no. Hecate warned me not to go up with you guys. She said that since I was a mortal that I would just slow you guys down…"

"But dad, you won't! Please come!"

"No, I need to get home. Who knows what Magic's done to the house!"

"Dad, Magic probably isn't home right now…" Scarlet and Neely laughed.

"Not sure what that's about. But seriously, I need to go. I've got a new car to buy!"

"Umm… dad, can't that wait?"

"Noooo…" he started crying. "Go. You guys need to go. And Scarlet, remember that I'll always love you!"

"Okay dad. I'll miss you too?" Scarlet turned towards us and said, "Well ladies, let's go. I intend to get back in time to see Nickleback perform!"

We walked up the hill and away from Charles and any human contact for that matter.

Once we made it to the top of the hill and walked into the temple, Neely said, "What now?"

"Hmm… I really don't know…" I said.

Scarlet said, "We should check for any traps." She ran over to a column and began to inspect it. "This one's good!" She started to walk towards the next one when she tripped over her feet and her scarf turned into Eknephias. A green spark shot out of the tip and the temple caught on fire.

We all looked at each other and said nothing. Then, a booming voice said, "Who dares destroy my temple?"

Oh boy, this'll be fun…

**Cliffhanger... HA! HA! HA! PLease review!!!**


	14. The Final Showdown

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I guess this is kind of like the final showdown. Enjoy!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson series...**

**Annabeth POV**

"Umm… W-Who's there?" Scarlet asked.

"Who's there? Who's there? I should be asking why you're here!" A voice said.

"I- I'm Neely. And this is Scarlet and Annabeth." Neely pointed to us.

"I know who you are, but why did you dare to come here?" the voice quizzed.

I thought for a moment. I recognized this voice, "MOM?!?"

"Yes Annabeth. It's me." Then, Athena appears in front of me.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well, all the gods and goddesses are here looking at the ancient structures. So naturally, I came as well."

"Oh…" I thought for a minute. "But why are you HERE?"

"Well…" She was trying to come up with an answer. "I err… wasn't expecting you to come here…"

"Right. So, I assume you have Percy then?" I asked.

"Well… about that you see…" She was inching her way to the edge of the room.

"Athena, you kidnapped Percy, didn't you?!?" Scarlet asked/accused.

"Err…" She was about to vanish when Neely grabbed her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!?" My dear mother yelled.

"You took Percy!" Neely was holding on to her like a greased pig.

"NO! It wasn't me!" Athena squealed.

"STOP!" I yelled. Everyone paused and looked at me. "Mom, how could you take the person that I care about most from me?"

"I told you. I didn't take him! And if I did, he deserved it!"

"You know what? I think I've about had it with you always complaining about Percy. He's a really great guy. You've just got to give him some time." I was fired up.

"No. He's had his chance. And he failed miserably. So now no one has to put up with him!" Athena said.

"That doesn't solve anything!" I said.

"Yes, it does. I am your mother and I say you can't see him anymore. And that's final!"

"But-" I can't let this happen. "Mom, I will see Percy if I want to. And you can't do anything about that!"

"I. AM. YOUR. MOTHER." Smoke was starting to come from her ears. This might have been funny if I weren't in mortal danger.

Then, Neely did something that was either incredibly foolish or brave. We'll go with foolish. She yelled "True love conquers all!" and through her ring into the air. It changed into her bow and arrow. She notched an arrow and aimed straight at my mom's head. She let the arrow go. Athena saw what was coming and disappeared. She reappeared ten feet away with a look on her face that I had seen before. It was a look of determination and pure hatred.

"YOU. WILL. PAY." Athena yelled as she pulled out a spear and her shield. She charged straight towards Neely.

"NEELY! Shadow travel, NOW!" I yelled. She looked over at me. She slowly shook her head no and turned back to Athena. Neely picked up her bow and aimed at Athena again. She let go and the arrow hit her shield. The shield turned into a black mist and was gone.

"It makes no difference. I fight just as well with my spear alone!" Athena laughed as she began to charge again.

I had to think of something to do. Well, I could distract my mom while Neely shoots another arrow. That would probably just make her mad. And Athena wouldn't hesitate to kill her own children. I could… no, that wouldn't work. I could… no, that won't work either. The woman with a plan actually doesn't have a plan this time. I have failed in the hour of need.

I looked back up to the battle. Neely was now shadow traveling short distances, making Athena do the same. I knew Neely wouldn't last much longer. She was getting slower and slower, and Athena was getting faster and faster. This is not good. I've got to do something. I pulled out my knife. It was short. I wouldn't last long, but maybe long enough to win this battle.

I ran yelling, "FOR PERCY!" Unfortunately, I didn't see the huge crack in the floor. I fell and twisted my ankle. Ow. Pain seared up into my leg, and my ankle was immediately numb. I looked at my ankle. It was at an unnatural angle and turning black. I had to get up and help. I tried to put weight on my hurt ankle and immediately collapsed. I'll just crawl over. I glanced up and saw Neely on the ground looking up at Athena who had an evil glint in her eye.

"It's time to say goodbye, Cornelia Jane Woodsman." Athena laughed a cold, hard laugh. She raised her spear and began to swing downward.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Scarlet jumped and pushed Neely out of the way, only Scarlet was glowing, like a neon gold sign. The spear punctured Scarlet straight through the chest. She fell.

A look of surprised crossed all four of our faces. Athena disappeared in a puff of smoke. Neely and I looked at each other for what seemed like eternity and then Neely ran over to Scarlet. She picked her up and held her in her arms. I crawled over.

"Y-you saved my life." Neely choked, tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah." Scarlet coughed up blood. "That's what friends are for."

A bright flash appeared and two forms emerged from it. They both ran over to us and a woman with fiery red hair held Scarlet in her arms. The other person, a girl of twelve, sat down next to Neely and began to stroke her hair.

"M-mom?" Scarlet asked. "I- I can't… I can't…"

"Shh… Scarlet, honey. Shh…" Hecate whispered.

"What-" Neely began to ask.

"Shh… Neely, I'm sorry…" the goddess of the hunt said. A golden deer appeared above Neely's head. Soon it faded.

"Artemis?" I asked.

"Yes, dear Annabeth." She looked at us all. "I think I owe an explanation to everyone."

"This is no time for explanations." Hecate looked down at Scarlet. "Honey, you saved Neely. That was the bravest thing I've ever seen."

"T- thanks…" Scarlet said weakly.

"Scarlet," Artemis said. "Thank you for saving my daughter."

"Daughter? N- neely, did you hear that? You've finally got a mom. We al- always dreamed about this."

"Oh, Scarlet." Neely cried.

"The stars. I see the stars. They're so bright." Scarlet didn't say another word.

"She deserves to be placed among the stars." Artemis said. Hecate nodded. Artemis placed her hand on Scarlet's head. She dissolved into the night air. "The Forbidden Hero, forever in the sky."

We all sat there gazing at the stars. A few minutes later, Neely asked, "Why did you name it, 'The Forbidden Hero'?"

"Well," Hecate turned to look at Neely. "Scarlet truly is the Forbidden Hero. She was never supposed to have been born, since I am a maiden goddess…" A tear escaped her eye.

"Oh. And how are you my mom if Erebus is my dad? And another thing, I thought you were a maiden goddess." Neely told Artemis.

"Neely, I am a maiden goddess. But you had to be born. It was foretold in a prophecy long ago. The prophecy stated:

'When darkness begins to fade,

A new child will have to be made,

Of the moon and darkness combined,

Shall produce a shadow divine'

"When Erebus began to shed, I knew Neely was to be born." Artemis finished.

"What do you mean by 'shed'?" I asked.

"When a god starts to fade away, parts of him or her chip off. So, they sort of shed themselves of their former body. When they're completely gone, a new god or goddess must take their place, or the world will be in mass chaos." Hecate told me.

"So where is my dad, I mean Erebus?" Neely asked.

"His shedding is probably done by now, so he's in Tarturus." Artemis explained.

"But that's horrible!" Neely said.

"That's part of life. And you now carry a piece of Erebus inside you now." Artemis pulled out a black bag. She opened the bag and took out a black, shadow like substance. She took the black thing and carefully placed it onto Neely's forehead. It seemed to mold itself on her face. Once it was done wiggling around, Neely seemed to glow with an aura of power.

"I feel… different somehow." Neely said.

"Congratulations Neely, you are now the goddess of shadows." Hecate said.

"So, I'm immortal? But then that means Scarlet died for nothing. Even if Athena had stabbed me, I wouldn't have died. Scarlet and I would both be here."

"No, then you would have died and the world be in a state of pure chaos right now. You did not become immortal until I put the remains of Erebus into you." Artemis said.

"Oh… okay. That makes sense. But something that doesn't make sense is the prophecy I received at Camp Half-Blood. The last line said, 'shall reveal the lost on sacred land.' Where's Percy, I mean he's the 'lost' in the prophecy, right?" Neely wondered.

"I'd say that you misinterpreted the prophecy wrong. The 'lost' is actually the truth that you discovered tonight. Percy is still at Camp Half-Blood, probably asleep in his cabin right now."

"But-" I began.

"I think Poseidon was the mastermind behind this prank. Did you not notice the air after Percy was 'kidnapped'?" Hecate asked.

"Hmm…" I thought back. The air was… moist? "Umm… it was moist afterwards. OH! Poseidon did take Percy! That means he's safe!" I said.

"Yes, he is fine."

"What about in one of the other prophecies when it said, 'will only end when true light shines from with in'?" Neely asked.

"I noticed that when Scarlet ran to protect Neely she was glowing." I said.

"Hmm…" Artemis thought a moment. "I have only heard about this in legends. But it sounds like Scarlet committed a 'true' sacrifice. When she jumped in front of Athena, she wasn't worried about her own life. The only thing she was worried about was saving Neely. This is the most honorable sacrifice anyone can make. She will be rewarded graciously by Hades, I'll make sure of this."

"Thank you, Artemis. I must go now." Hecate turned to look at Neely. "And Neely, you have proved yourself to be a woman worthy of the powers of the gods." With those words, Hecate vanished.

"Neely, we need to get going, too. I have much to tell you about being a goddess. We should leave." Artemis looked at me. "Thank you Annabeth, for watching out for my daughter." She handed me a piece of paper. It said, 'Hunters of Artemis: A brighter future, TODAY!'

"Thanks but-" I began.

"Just promise me you'll read it." She said as she and Neely vanished as well.

Well, I guess I'm alone now… Hey, my ankle doesn't hurt anymore. I guess one of them healed it while I wasn't looking.

"Do you need a ride?" A voice asked.

I jumped. "What?" I asked. As I looked around, I saw Charles standing there.

"I thought you had to go find a new car."

"I already did." He pointed to a red Viper.

"Hmm…Do you think we could go to the Nickleback concert?"

"I think that could be arranged."

"Good." We walked to his car and drove to the park where the concert was supposed to be. As I got out of the car, I thought about what I was going to tell Chiron. Would he believe that Neely was a goddess? I guess that can wait until later.

**Thanks for reading. And don't worry. This story isn't quite finished yet. You can expect one more chapter wrapping everything up. Please, tell me what you all thought of this chapter. Did it end how you thought it would? Just review!!!**


	15. Artemis Tells All

**Okay, I lied. I said this would be the last chapter, but I just can't end the story yet. The end is near though, this I promise!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians...**

**Neely POV**

I'm completely in shock. I mean, a week ago, I was sitting at home watching a movie with Scarlet, our lives completely normal. Scarlet…

"Neely honey, it'll be okay." My newly discovered mother told me. She wrapped her arm around me.

"Yeah…" I choked.

"Sometimes," Artemis began, "it's better to cry and let out your feelings than to keep them bottled up inside you."

I took her advice and cried my eyes out. How could my best friend since forever be dead? Once I had finished crying, I looked around. Artemis and I were in her sleigh, flying across the inky black sky.

"'Tis very peaceful up here, isn't it?" my mom asked me.

"Yeah, I feel better now that we're out in the open, in the wild. That's weird, isn't it?"

"No, not in the slightest. That's the way your father was, too."

"Erebus loved the outdoors?" I asked.

"No, he hated the fresh air. I was talking about your dad, Brian."

"Oh." We sat there for a moment. "Why did you choose him to take care of me?"

"Who?" She seemed deep in though.

"My dad, Brian."

"Well…" She seemed hesitant.

"You don't have to tell me. I was just curious, that's all."

"No, it's fine." She began. "Brian was such a charming man. The way he loved the outdoors… And he wasn't bad looking, either."

"What?!? I thought you weren't supposed to like guys!"

"I'm not supposed to, but you can't control what your heart wants." She smiled. "Anyways, the hunters and I were camped in Colorado. There were reports of a large bear. But I knew better. I figured it was a hydra or something. So, I set out with a few new hunters since this would be an easy mission. We set off to hike up a mountain. Looking back, I don't remember which mountain it was… that doesn't matter, though. A few hours into the hike, we found a set of tracks. They looked nothing of that of a hydra. They resembled the Chimera. I was beginning to worry about my inexperienced hunters, since they had seen no combat yet. I was going to send them back to camp when I heard someone scream. I told my hunters to stay where they were, but of course, they followed, adrenalin pumping through their veins. We ran to the sound and found a young man holding a metal baseball bat. He was saying something to the effect of, 'Get away you creepy thingy.' Only, he didn't show they tiniest bit of fear. He looked brave and ready to fight. I thought at the time that he was a demi-god, since he could see through the mist, but he was a mortal. My hunters and I managed to kill the Chimera and we took Brian back to our camp. I asked him a few questions, and soon, minutes turned to hours. We talked about anything and everything, and he wasn't the least bit shocked that the Greek gods were real. And best of all, he treated me like a real person, not a Greek Goddess. That was when I figured out that I might actually love this man. He was so passionate about the environment, and he wasn't afraid to speak his mind. I was so confused. I knew I loved him, but I had a duty to myself and the hunters that I could not break. I told him my problem and he understood completely. He told me that if I ever needed anything, not to hesitate to ask him. Then he walked away. The last time I saw him was about fifteen years ago when I delivered a gift to him. You know what that gift was, right?"

"It was me, wasn't it?"

"Yes." A tear escaped from her eye. "I hated giving you up, but it was the only option I had. I knew the other gods couldn't know about you, so I took you to the only person that I knew I could trust. And he came through. He took you in his arms without a question and raised you up to be a bright young women. I couldn't have asked for anything more."

We were both crying again.

"You know what we should do?" I asked.

"What?"

"We need to go see my dad. You two can catch up. I'm sure you'd both enjoy that."

"I can't. The pain would only be worse. It would be like reopening an old wound, a painful old wound. I couldn't do that to Brian, after all he did for me. He doesn't deserve that."

I leaned up against Artemis and closed my eyes. I fell asleep instantly and was met with a dream…

DREAM:

"NEELY!"

I looked around. I was setting inside a finely decorated house. Almost everything was gold, and it was beautiful.

I heard the voice again. "Ya like my house?"

I turned around. A girl with fiery red hair was sprawled across a sofa. "SCARLET?!?"

"Yes!" She squealed as she ran to me and gave me a HUGE bear hug.

"But, where am I? I mean, you're-"

"Dead? I know. This is a dream. But this isn't a dream. Wait, that didn't make sense. You are dreaming, but this is really happening… No… Oh, you get the point. You're here, but you're not, okay?"

"Sure. Why not." I said.

"So, what happened after I 'kicked the bucket'?" Scarlet asked.

"Umm… well, let's see. You have your own constellation now!"

"Whoa! Seriously?!? That's SO cool! What'd they name it, The Totally Awesome, Totally Original Scarlet?"

"No, they named it, 'The Forbidden Hero'."

"Oh, why'd they name it that?"

I told Scarlet why and she said, "I do remember reading about Hecate being a maiden goddess, now. It's amazing how something slips your mind when you need it most!"

"Yeah, so where are we?" I asked.

"I'm not sure of my address yet, but I know we're in Elysium."

"This is awesome! So, have you talked to any of your neighbors, yet? I heard there are a lot of famous heroes here."

"I haven't been outside yet. All this time, I've been waiting for you to fall asleep so I could talk to you."

"Cool, so is this the only way we'll ever get to see each other again?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll get to see each other again soon." She winked.

"What-" I was about to ask when I was shaken awake. My eyes fluttered open. I closed them back again, as the sun was shining in my eyes. "What's going on?"

"Set up, Neely. And welcome to Olympus!" Artemis said.

I looked around. Wow! This is my new home.

**Thanks to all my faithful readers out there. You guys are so amazing! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I tried to sound like Artemis would sound, but I don't think I did too well... oh well. Are you guys glad that Scarlet's back for this chapter? Anywho, thanks for reading, and as always, REVIEW!!!**

**P.S.**

**You guys should read my new story, The One. It's not a Percy Jackson book, but I think it turned out pretty good. Just go to my profile and look at my stories. You'll see The One. Hope you like, too!**


	16. The End is Here

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson...**

**Annabeth POV**

Nickleback finished their last song. It was 'If Everyone Cared'. It totally fit the mood. And you know what? I think I might actually like them! Scarlet was right… Right now she should be saying, 'I told you so!' Oh gosh, I miss her.

"Don't look so glum. We're ten feet away from rock stars!" Charles yelled since the music is so loud.

I smiled. "Okay!" Then I scream as loud as I could, "YOU ROCK NICKLEBACK!!!" Then I broke out in a coughing fit…

Charles looked over at me. His face lit up in surprise. He patted me on the back, but I wouldn't stop coughing. I was getting really loud. I heard Charles yell for help and I passed out.

………

"Oh, I think she's waking up!" a voice said.

I opened my eyes. A blinding light clouded my vision. I closed my eyes.

"Oh, that Dionysus! At least he came to check on her." a familiar voice said. I opened my eyes, this time, no bright light.

"Chiron!" I raised (tried to raise) up. I looked down. Tubes were coming out of my body and I heard a steady beeping noise. "What-"

"Your vocal cords exploded when you yelled so loud, Annabeth. They had to remove them." Charles told me.

"Ah, well that's nice. Let me guess, they had to stop the whole concert because of me, right?" I asked sarcastically, knowing the answer would be no.

"Yes they did." a new voice said. I scooted up and saw an unfamiliar man.

"Wait, aren't you the lead singer of Nickleback?!?"

"Yeah, I'm Chad. It's nice to meet such a devoted fan!"

"Umm… actually I had never heard of you until my friends told me."

"Oh, and where are these friends. Are they here with you?" Chad asked.

"No…"

"You came to our concert without them?"

"They were supposed to be here…" I mumbled.

"What happened?"

"They died…" I started crying.

"Oh… I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Chad asked. He actually lokoed like he cared.

"Hmm… Could you take a picture with me?"

"Oh sure! Sure!" He took the picture.

"Thanks!" I said. Chad left the building.

"So, where am I?" I asked.

"You're in a hospital in Athens. Dionysus and I came as soon as we heard what had happened." Chiron explained.

"Oh. What time is it?"

"About eight in the morning." Charles said.

"Really?" I was out for a while.

"I think I'll go ask the doctor how much longer you have to be in here." Charles said as he walked out of the room.

"Chiron, I'm sorry-"

"Annabeth, it's no one's fault what happened."

"But you told me to keep them safe, and I failed! Scarlet's DEAD!"

"Calm down. Her death was unavoidable. It was foretold in the prophecy, so it had to happen. I just couldn't believe that I would forget something like that. I mean, we all knew Hecate was a maiden goddess, and yet we all seemed to forget. I feel so- so-"

"Chiron, you need to calm down. We all forget stuff. No one's perfect!"

"You're right. So, how are you feeling?"

"Actually, all things considered, pretty darn good."

"That's great. That's great…"

Long silence.

Charles walked back in, "Dr. Apollo says you're free to go."

I looked over. 'Dr.' Apollo was standing in the doorway. "Did you heal me?" I asked.

"Yes. It was me. And guess what? I feel a Haiku coming on:

Annabeth was sick

So I came and fixed her up

Because I am cool

How'd you guys like that one?"

"Oh, it was umm… unique!" Chiron said.

"Thanks!" Apollo looked down at his watch. "Ah shoot. I've got to go meet Sis. I'm supposed to be giving a tour of Mt. Olympus to a 'new god'. I wonder who the new god is. I guess I'll find out!" And with that, he revealed his true form and poofed away.

"Apollo sure has a way with words!" Charles said.

"Sure, sure he does." I said.

"So, I guess you'd like to come home now, right?" Chiron asked.

"If by home you mean Camp Half-blood, then I'm ready!" I said.

"Then let's go. I'd say we'll have a lot of explaining to do once we get there."

We walked out of the hospital and took a taxi to the airport. We got on a plane and rode uneventfully to New York City. From there, we got in Grey Sister's Taxi and rode to Camp Half-blood. We were greeted by all the camp, even though it was the middle of the night. Chiron told them all to go to bed and we'd explain everything in the morning. I took a well deserved nap.

**Thank you everyone who has ever read my story! Sadly, this is the last chapter... But, I plan on writing a sequel, whose name I will post here once I think of it. So, thanks again to everyone. Please, I would like to know what you honestly thought of my entire story. Peace out!!!**


	17. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I finally have a sequel coming! My sequel is going to be called, 'The Seven Treasures of Kronos'. It will feature all the old characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the old characters from The Forbidden Child. I will also be introducing some new characters into the story. I'm going to try to keep this story as one main Point of View. Anyways, here is a short summery The Seven Treasures of Kronos:

A mysterious girl washes up on the beach. She has no memory of herself or anything in her past. No one seems to know where she came from except the other new camper, Malakai. He keeps trying to talk to the girl, but never gets the chance. The girl, who names herself Evangeline, exhibits extraordinary powers. No one, not even Chiron, knows what to think of the new camper. Soon, a strange man comes to camp and tells everyone about the legend of The Seven Treasures of Kronos. In the legend, Kronos created seven treasures out of time itself. Legend has it, if a time piece (teasure) is stolen, time stands still in that particular place. The man also tells everyone that a time piece has been stolen and that he wants six campers to come with him to get the time pieces before the thief can take anymore. Six campers are chosen and set off on the quest. What will happen?

I hope you guys will read my new story!

Love,

B.D. Legan

P.S.

Thanks to everyone who read the Forbidden Child.

I hope you guys'll enjoy The Seven Treasures of Kronos as well!

P.P.S.

I changed the name of the story from Angels in Time to The Seven Treasures of Kronos!


End file.
